Fallen Brothers
by TheLastSurvivor14
Summary: It has been seven months since Adam and Anthony became Razor and Patriot. And now that the war rages throughout the galaxy, they will need all of their strength to help them get through these dark times. Feelings for close friends will begin to grow, secrets will be learned, heroes will be tested, and an ancient evil will rise. [AhsokaxOC, BarrissxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**What's going on everyone this is TheLastSurvivor14 and here are the first three chapters of the sequel to Brothers In Arms called Fallen Brothers. Just like Brothers in Arms, everyday three chapters will be released each day. As you have already found out this story is going to be a crossover with Halo 4. Do not worry I will explain this in the near future. But for now let me just say Star Wars is owned by Disney while Halo 4 is owned by 343 Industries. But my OCs belong to me.  
**

**Chapter 1: An Ancient Evil Is Revealed**

_7 Months Later (Adam's POV)_

It's been seven months since my brother and I have decided to aid the Republic in the clone wars as Razor and Patriot. A lot has changed since then. The Jedi Council and the Republic Senate are beginning to trust Anthony and I. But with our loyalty to the Republic, the Separatists have been more aggressive than ever. Over the last month the Republic has been dealing with bombing attacks on some of the homes of the Republic senators.

And because of these attacks, the Jedi Council wanted Anthony and I to hunt down whoever was responsible for the bombings. After weeks of trying to locate where the next attack was, we figured out that the next bombing would be at Senator Amidala's home on Naboo. After figuring out where the next attack would be at, my brother and I suited up and headed to Naboo where we would meet Skywalker, and Ahsoka.

_Naboo Palace (Anthony's POV)_

Once we arrived at Naboo, Adam and I met Anakin, Ahsoka, and Senator Amidala at the palace of Naboo. As we were walking through the halls of the palace, we soon met them. "Good to see you Patriot." Anakin said to me as we shook hands.

"Good to see you to Skywalker." I said to him.

Anakin then looked at Adam, reached out his hand and said, "Razor."

"Skywalker." Adam said as he shook his hand. He then looked at Ahsoka and said, "Good to see you Ahsoka."

"It's good to see you to Razor." She said.

Adam and I then looked at Senator Amidala, bowed to her and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Senator."

"The pleasure is mine." She said as she bowed to us.

After we introduced each other, a man with an eye patch standing next to the senator said, "Now that we introduced ourselves I suggest that we take this conversation into a more private place."

"Of course." I said to him as all of us walked into a room in the palace that would keep our plans of catching the bomber more private.

_Secret Room_

After we entered the room the man with the eye patch said, "As you all know, someone has made a threat against Senator Amidala's life. And we know that the killer will try to bomb palace."

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

Adam then spoke out and said, "We need to make sure that the killer does not escape. And if he does intend on bombing the palace, we'll need to find the bombs as well. So what we should do is have two people outside the palace in case the bomber tries to escape. Two other people will try to find the bombs and one person will have to be Senator Amidala's body guard."

"Then it is settled." The eye patch man said. "Now we'll have to decide who will be in charge of what."

Adam then pointed at the man and said, "You and Ahsoka will locate the bombs, while Patriot and I will be outside the palace on watch." Adam then looks at Anakin and said, "Skywalker I'll need you to be Senator Amidala's body guard." He then nodded at Adam and the rest of us went to our jobs.

_Later On (Normal POV)_

After following Razor's instructions, Ahsoka and the man with the eye patch began to look inside the palace for the bombs that could go off, Anakin took Padme somewhere safe so that she wouldn't be hurt, and Razor and Patriot were outside the palace looking for any suspicious activity. Razor and Patriot stood on the rooftops of buildings that were across the palace, watching people enter and leave the palace. "Do you got anything Patriot?" Razor said on his wrist communicator.

"Nope. Nothing." Patriot replied. After waiting outside the temple for a few hours they soon spotted something. "Razor I got something. I see a man with a tall figure wearing a hood, standing next to a droid."

"I see him." Razor said, as he watched the hooded figure enter the palace. "I'm gonna warn Ahsoka." He said as he turned on his wrist communicator and said, "Ahsoka there's a tall hooded figure heading inside the building, he might be our bomber."

_Inside the Palace_

"Got it." She said as she started to walk through the palace, looking for the hooded man. After searching for a few minutes she saw the hooded figure and began to follow him.

_Outside_

While Ahsoka was following the hooded man, Razor noticed something outside the palace. "Hey Patriot do you remember the droid that was standing next to the hooded man?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" Patriot asked.

"Because I noticed that the droid hasn't left the palace." Razor said as he then noticed something. "Wait a second." He noticed that the droid pulled out a device that looked like something. Razor shouted, "It's a trigger!" The droid then pressed it.

_Inside the Palace_

"Hey you!" Ahsoka said as she grabbed the shoulder of the hooded man only to realize that it's a droid.

She then heard on her wrist communicator, _"AHSOKA GET OUT OF THERE!"_ Razor said. She then looked at the chest of the droid and realized that there was clock that counting down realizing that the bomb was a droid. She acted fast and force pushed the droid out the window behind it, sending it falling alongside the cliff outside the palace exploding.

_Outside_

After Razor and Patriot heard the bomb go off, they noticed the droid with the detonator ran to a speeder near by and drove off. "Patriot go inside the palace and see if Ahsoka needs any help!"

"What about you?!" Patriot asked.

"I got a droid to catch." Razor said as he began to run the rooftops of buildings, trying to catch the droid. As he ran across the rooftops, Razor began to notice that the droids was getting away. Realizing this, without thinking, he jumped of the rooftop of one building and landed on the droids speeder. After the droid saw Razor land on the front of his speeder, it began to shake the speeder to try to shake Razor off.

"Pull over now!" Razor said as he grabbed a small device and slammed it in the hood of the speeder. After he placed it, the device let off a short burst of electricity, causing the speeder to stop dead in its tracks. The droid then tried to escape the speeder but was grabbed by Razor and was slammed onto the street. "Who sent you?!" Razor asked.

"The maker of this galaxy." The droid said as it looked at Razor. "The Didact shall rise again." After it said that the droid shut downed permanently. After it shut downed, Razor wondered what the droid just said.

**Well folks that is the end of this chapter. I know what you're thinking right now. I know the Didact is from the Halo universe but I'll explain it later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody here is the second chapter of Fallen Brothers. On the first chapter, the boys managed to stop a terrorist bombing on Naboo but were given a warning from a droid. How will the Jedi Counsel react? Let's find out. Halo 4 is property of 343 Industries and Star Wars is owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 2: Debriefed**

_Nightstalker: After Naboo (Adam's POV)_

After Anthony and I caught the droid responsible for the bombings, I kept wondering what the droid said, _"The Didact shall rise again."_ As we were leaving Naboo, the both of us heard a beeping noise, Zeta said, "Adam I'm getting a call from the Jedi Counsel."

"Answer it." I said as Zeta pulled up a hologram of Obi wan, Windu, and Yoda. "Hello." I said.

"Greetings Razor." Yoda said. "Captured the person responsible for the bombs, have you?" He asked.

"The mission was a success. My friend and I were able to capture the bomber, but it was a droid responsible." I said to the masters.

"A droid?" Windu asked.

"Yes, but after I captured it, the droid said a warning to me." I then played the droids voice, _"The Didact shall rise again."_ After I played the voice, the masters had a look of concern on their faces. "Do you know what that means?" I asked them.

Obi wan spoke, "The Didact was said to be the Force Wielder of the Dark Side of the Force."

"So he's practically a god." I said to them. I then asked, "Should we be worried?"

"No." Windu said. "The Didact died a very long time ago."

"How long?" I asked him.

"He died a millennia ago." Windu replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes." Windu said to me. "He died along with the rest of the Force Wielders."

"Still, ignore this warning, we must not." Yoda said. "Sense the dark side growing stronger, I do."

"Very well then." I said to them. "Contact me when you have another mission for me." After I said that they all nodded and hung up.

After the holograms o the masters disappeared, Anthony looked at me and asked, "So what do you think?"

"What?" I asked.

"Should we be worried about this Didact?" He said to me.

"I don't know," I said to him, "but if this Didact intends on returning we need to ready." I said, as we made a lightspeed jump to Coruscant.

_Classroom: The next Day_

After Anthony and I got back from Naboo, we returned to the warehouse where we got out suits taken off and explained to Fox what happened on Naboo. After we told him about the Didact warning he had a look of confusion on his face and asked us what should we do. I told him, like I told Anthony, that we shouldn't be worried and that we should just be prepared incase this Didact returns. After we told him Anthony and I returned to our apartment where we went to bed to regain our strength for the next day.

The next day the both of us got up and got ready for work. When I dropped off Anthony at the warehouse, I drove down to the temple and went to my classroom where I got ready for class to start. As the younglings were entering the class, I inserted Zeta's chip into my desk. Once everyone was seated, I spoke out. "Good morning class." I said to them.

"Good morning Mr. Amor." They all said together.

"Today were gonna be learning about the different types of religions the people of Earth believe." I said to them. "But first let me ask you something. What do you guys believe in?"

Katooni spoke out. "The Jedi believe that the force surrounds all living things."

"And who do you think was the first to wield the force?" I asked her.

"The Force Wielders." She answered.

"The Force Wielders?" I asked.

"They were the first beings to manipulate the force. The jedi archives say that they lived on a planet." She said to me.

"Do you know what happened to them?" I asked her.

She looked at me and said, "The jedi archives say that one force wielder, who was known as the Didact, turned evil and was able to manipulate the evil nature of the force and created the dark side of the force."

"And then there was a big battle for the planet." Petro spoke out.

"Yeah, and when the battle was over, most of the of the Force Wielders were destroyed except for the wife of the Didact, known as the Librarian, and she was able to defeat the Didact. But she died after defeating him." Zatt concluded.

"So this Librarian, was the Force Wielder of the light side?" I asked them.

"Yes." Katooni said.

"Well on Earth there is a commonly used religion that has story similar to the Force Wielders, but with a different ending." The class all looked at me, as they were ready to listen to this story. "On Earth there is a religion where they believe that one man created the planet, the human race, and was the ruler of a kingdom where souls of dead people, who had done good acts of kindness, selfishness, and compassion, were guided by the kings angels to live in his kingdom forever. His kingdom was a place where peace and tranquility flourished. Until one of his angels turned evil. When the king found out, he banished his fallen angel to the deepest parts of the Earth and that is where the fallen angel created a kingdom of his own, where the evil and wicked souls would be sent to once they died, and be tortured by this fallen angel forever." I said to them as I concluded the story.

After I finished the story, other students began to ask me what other types of religion did the people of Earth believe in. Using all of my knowledge, I began to explain the other types of religion on Earth. As I was teaching the class I started to wonder about the Didact. If this fallen Force Wielder is said to return, how are we going to stop him. The younglings say that he was killed by his wife, who was also a Force Wielder, but that's just it, only a Force Wielder killed him. If he did return how would the my brother, the jedi and I, stop him.

**And that is the end of Chapter 2. Like I said before I will explain why I decided to make this a Halo crossover, but for now just enjoy the story and continue reading on. If you like this story leave a comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everyone here is the final chapter for today. That's all I got to say other than **Halo 4 is property of 343 Industries and Star Wars is owned by Disney but my OCs are mine.  
****

**Chapter 3: A New Assignment**

_Warehouse (Adam's POV)_

After I was finished for the day, at the Jedi Temple, I drove down to the Warehouse to pick up Anthony. As I entered the front door, and went down the elevator, I entered walked through the warehouse and saw Anthony wearing his suit of armor and Fixer looking at some new equipment. "Hey guys." I said to them.

"Adam! You're just in time." Anthony said.

"Just in time for what?" I asked.

"The Jedi Counsel is calling to assign us a new mission." He said to me.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yeah." Anthony said, "Now hurry up and suit up." He said to me as I got my suit of armor on. Once I got my armor on, I walked over to Anthony who had his holocomm out. Anthony then activated it and a hologram of Obi wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka appeared infront of us.

"Good to see you Razor." Obi wan said to us.

"Good to see you too Obi wan." I said to him. "So what's the mission you have for us?"

"The Jedi Counsel is deploying us to Geonosis." He said.

"Geonosis?" Anthony asked. "Isn't that the place where the Separatists are manufacturing their droids?"

"Yes." Anakin said. "The Council wants us to lead squads of clones to set up bases near the factories and destroy them."

"Doesn't seem that hard." I said to them. "When do we leave?"

"We leave tomorrow." Anakin said to me.

Ahsoka then spoke, "We'll meet you tomorrow at the Republic Spaceport."

"Very well then." I said to them. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." They all nodded and shut off the holocom.

_(Anthony's POV)_

After the Jedi shut off the holocom, Adam looked at me and Fixer and asked, "I guess this is where I ask you to see you have anything to help us out?"

"Looks that way." Fox said to him, he then showed us some new equipment he had for us. "Now let me show you some toys I have for you." He then took out and opened a box that had a small gun that looked similar to a sawed off shotgun. "Now for you Anthony, I have you a twin barreled shot gun, small and easy to maneuver like a pistol but has two barrels that fire bullets powerful as a shotgun." After he handed me the gun I aimed the gun at a target and pulled the trigger. The blast the gun had was incredible, and the kick from the gun hurt my wrist. "Perhaps you should use both hands." Fox said.

"Okay." I said to him.

"I also have you two mini machine guns, and two duel pistols." He said as he gave me the guns.

"Thanks." I said to him.

Fixer then looked at Adam, and said, "Now for you Adam, I have some new grenades for you two use." Fixer then handed Adam a small box full of grenades. "Flash bang grenades, for distraction. When activated they give off a loud bang a bright flash to distract your enemies." Mr. Fox then showed Adam another type of grenade, "Disperse grenades. These grenades are used for large groups of droids. When activated this one grenade detonates and disperses five smaller grenades."

"Wow." Adam said as he grabbed on grenade.

"And I also have shuriken grenades for you." Fixer said as he handed Adam shuriken blades. "If you're aiming for a specific target I suggest you use these. These grenades may not be as explosive as the others but these are the fastest and the most precise grenades I have for you." Adam then took out one shuriken and threw it at a target with lightning speed. Once the shuriken made contact with the target, it detonated.

"Not bad. I'll make sure these go to good use." Adam said as he closed the box full of grenades. "We'll come back tomorrow to pick them up."

"Thank you." I said to Fixer as we left the warehouse.

_Apartment (Adam's POV)_

After we left the warehouse my brother and I went to the apartment to learn more about Geonosis. Once we got to the apartment Anthony and I inserted Zeta and Theta's chip inside the computers we had in our apartment. "Zeta I'm gonna need you to look up everything about Geonosis." I asked.

"You too Theta." Anthony said.

"On it." The both of them said in union as the screens on our computers were being filled with images and articles about the Republic's first attack on Geonosis.

"So what do we have guys?" I asked them.

Zeta spoke out. "It says here that the Republic attack on Geonosis is the one battle that has the highest death toll of both the Separatists and the Republic. A lot of clones, droids, Geonosians, and Jedi were killed in the attack."

After she said that, Anthony looked at me and asked, "So this battle was the Vietnam War of the Clone Wars?"

"I guess so." I said to him.

Theta then spoke out. "There's a report from a clone who says that as he was coming out of his drop ship he saw many clones die before they could set foot off their drop ships."

"And I'm guessing that this was also the D-Day of the Clone Wars." I said to Anthony.

"If we're going to Geonosis, we need to be ready for anything." Anthony stated. "We need to be on our feet and on top of our game."

"Aren't we always." I said to him.

"Yeah but that was before this." Anthony said. "This is the place where the war started, and it is the place where the Separatists are protecting their factories."

"We'll fight harder, and we'll be more cautious." I said to him. As I looked at Anthony I noticed he had a worried look on his face. I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Look, the Separatists get the droids from the factories, and the factories are located on Geonosis. If we destroy those factories…then this war closer to being over."

"Alright then." He said to me.

"Don't worry I got your back." I said to him.

"And I got yours." He said as we continued to look up more research on Geonosis before deciding to get some sleep for the storm we were about to enter.

**Yes I know the Geonosis attack took place in Season 2 of the clone wars but I thought it would be interesting to through the boys in the biggest battle of the show. Toon in tomorrow to find out how the attack goes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone welcome back to Fallen Brothers. On the last chapter the boys were assigned a new mission and were getting ready for Geonosis. Before we move on I want to point out that these next chapters will not involve The Didact. So all I have to say is that Star Wars is property of Disney.**

**Chapter 4: Landing At Point Rain**

_Republic Spaceport (Anthony's POV)_

The next day my brother and I went to the warehouse where we suit up, picked up our new toys Fixer gave us, went into the _Nightstalker_, and flew to the space port where we met Obi wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Yoda. We walked over to the four of them where Yoda said, "Greetings young warriors. Please to see you, we are."

"You know us." Adam said to them. "We're willing to do whatever we can to help you guys." Yoda nodded at Adam.

Obi wan then said to us, "Well we're sure glad to know that you two are willing to join us."

"Alright then." I said to him. "Should we get going?" Everyone then nodded at me and started walking into the Republic Ship.

As we were leaving Yoda said to us, "May the force be with you young ones."

"You too Yoda." Adam and I said as we entered _Nightstalker _and flew it into one of the Republic ships.

_Hyperspace: Republic Ship_

As we got the _Nightstalker _into docking bay in one of the Republic Ships, most of the ships exited Coruscant and made hyperspace jump to Geonosis. As we got off our ship and walked through the docking bay where we heard clones mumbling, "Look it's Razor and Patriot." We also heard "I heard they took out an entire Separatist base in under five minutes." And, "I heard that the generals hired them."

As we walked across the docking bay we saw Obi wan standing near a drop ship, I walked over to him where he said, "Patriot. What brings you here?"

"Just came to ask you how was the first attack on Geonosis." I said.

"Well you didn't miss anything." He said to me. "All that happened was that I was chained to a pole while being attacked by wild animals."

"That sounds entertaining." I said to him as we exited hyperspace and made it to Geonosis.

"It was…for the Geonosians." He said to me as he entered his drop ship and flew out of the Republic ship. After he left I turned around and saw Adam, Anakin, and Ahsoka getting their gear ready. I walked over to them.

"Hey Patriot I just finished talking to Skywalker and Ahsoka, their gonna take this drop ship while we get this one." He said as he pointed to a drop ship.

"Okay then." I said to him. "So what's our job?"

Anakin spoke out. "Since the anti air guns are located near the factory our drop ships can't land. Our job is to take out these guns and set up a base."

"That doesn't seem too bad." I said.

Before we left Ahsoka said something, "Maybe this will be the day you beat me."

"Do get to over confident Snips. You won the last two games because I was injured." Anakin said to her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Adam asked.

"Whenever we go into battle we have a little competition to see who can get the most kills." Ahsoka said.

"Sounds like fun." Adam said. "Maybe Patriot and I will join you two."

"I don't know," Ahsoka said and then added, "do you think you can keep up?"

"Watch me." Adam said as he and I entered our drop ship and flew on to the surface of the planet.

_Geonosis (Adam's POV)_

As we were flying to the surface of the planet me, Anthony, and a few clones, were in the drop ship getting ready for battle. I looked at Anthony and said, "You think we can beat Skywalker and Ahsoka?"

"What do you mean we?" He said. "Any target out there is open for anyone. I'm gonna be getting the most kills."

"We'll see." I said to him. "Zeta put up a kill count for me, Ahsoka, Anakin, and Patriot."

"Got it." She said as she pulled up a list in my helmet.

"Theta, do the same thing." Anthony said.

"Yes sir." He said as we flew in our dropship. As we were flying through the skies of Geonosis we began to here gunfire from the anti air cannons. And then all of the sudden our drop ship was shot by one of the guns.

"WERE GOING DOWN!" The clone pilot said as we were spiraling through the sky.

I looked at Anthony and said to him, "LOCK YOUR ARMOR PATRIOT!" After I said that we crashed on to the floor of the planet.

_(Anthony's POV)_

After we our ship crashed, I blacked out for a few minutes after waking up next to Adam as we lid on our backs alongside the crashed ship. Adam got up on his feet and said, "Patriot are you all right?!" He then reached out his hand and grabbed my hand where he pulled me up.

"Are there any survivors?" I asked him.

"No." He said to me. "We were the only ones who survived the crash." I was shocked to hear that none of our clones survived the crash.

Just as I was about to speak, I heard Adam's wrist communicator go off. He answered it and heard, _"Razor, Patriot are you there?"_ After we heard the voice we heard that it was Ahsoka's voice. _"Razor, Patriot are you there?"_

Adam answered the call. "Yeah we're here." Adam said. "What is it?"

_"Our ship got shot down by one of the air guns."_ She said.

"Same here." Adam said. "Did anyone survive the crash?"

_"Some of the clones survived but we lost our tanks. And we just got news that Master Kenobi's ship was shot down and that he needs immediate assistance."_ She said on the communicator.

"Where are you?" He asked.

_"We're a few miles away from a Geonosis defense line. Where is your position?"_ She asked us.

I spoke up, "We're a couple miles away from your position. We'll meet you at the defense line."

_"Okay we'll see you there."_ She said as Adam, turned off his communicator.

"Well it looks like we have a lot of ground to cover." He said to me.

"It's moments like this, that make me glad that I was on the track team." I said to him as we were getting our weapons ready.

"Okay are you ready." He asked me. I nodded at him and then he said, "Alright then. Let's go." And then we started running away from the crash site and into the red valley desert. As we ran to meet up with Ahsoka and Anakin we would run past droids, shooting at us and Geonosians, firing their cannons. As ran past them I would use my two mini machine guns and start firing while adam would use his saber to block any bullets that were coming at us and when I had to reload my guns he would cut down any threat coming at us.

As we ran to Ahsoka and Anakin's location we were stopped by a group of droids standing right in front of us, they all looked at us and raised their guns. When they raised their guns Adam grabbed one of his disperse grenades and threw it at the droids as the grenade flew into the air the both of us ran to a rock that was nearby and hid by it as cover.

When we dove for cover the droids began firing, not paying any attention to the greanade. When the grenade was just a few feet above their heads the grenade exploded and dispersed six small mini grenades into the air and exploded. Once the grenades exploded, the some of the droids were destroyed from the blast and most were confused of what just happened. Adam and I took advantage of this opportunity as we ran to the droids and began firing and cutting them down, one by one. Once they were all destroyed the both of us continued to run through the valley of death to meet up with our friends.

**Alright everyone that is the end for this chapter. Will the Amor brothers reach their friends, and who will get the most kills? Keep reading and find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter for today. Well what can I say? The brothers got separated from their friends when they entered Geonosis and are on their way to meet up with Anakin and Ahsoka. **Star Wars is property of Disney.****

**Chapter 5: Blades vs. Bullets**

_Geonosis: The Wall (Adam's POV)_

As we ran into through the battlefield I looked at Anthony and asked him, "So how many kills do you have?"

"26!" He said. "You?"

"23!" I said to him.

"You're falling behind bro!" He mockingly said.

"The day is still young and the game is far from over!" I said to him as we continued running. After running for ten minutes, I noticed that we were a couple miles away from a giant wall that was filled with droids, I turned on my wrist comm and asked, "Ahsoka you there?"

_"Yeah I'm here."_ She said. _"Where are you guys?"_

"We're a few miles away the defense wall." I said to her.

_"Good."_ She said. _"Do you mind picking up the pace? We could use a little more help here."_

"We're on our way." I said to her as I turned off the wrist comm. After I turned my wrist communicator, I looked at Anthony and said, "Well you heard the lady….let's get going!" We then ran for a few miles until we ran into the high wall where we saw Ahsoka and Anakin being shot by the droids who were at the top of the wall. As the droids were using their turrets to shoot at the two jedi, Anakin and Ahsoka took cover from behind a rock while their clones did the same thing. We than ran towards them where I asked, "Hey guys. What did we miss?"

Anakin then looked at me and said, "We can't get past that wall until those droids are taken out and those droids are destroyed." As we hid behind the rock we wondered how we were gonna take down that wall. I had an idea.

"I have an idea." I said to them. "Throw me."

"What?" They said.

"Throw me at the wall." I said to them as they both had a look of concerned on their faces. "You got any better ideas." And with that they both agreed. After they agreed to my idea I got up from behind the rock and the two Jedi began to use the force as I started to float off the ground.

While I was floating in mid air, Zeta said to me, "I hope this plan of yours works?"

"It'll work." I said to her.

Anakin and Ahsoka both looked at me and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Let's do this." And with that the two threw me towards the wall.

As I flew threw the air, the droids looked at me and were surprised to see what was flying towards them. One droid spoke out, "What the? What is that?" Another droid said, "All droids fire at that thing!"

As they started firing at me I grabbed two disperse grenades and threw them at both sides of the wall. As the grenades released the small grenades within them, the bombs exploded destroying almost every droid on top of the bridge. Once every droid was destroyed I noticed that there were deployment holes beneath me. Having an idea, I grabbed all of my disperse grenades and threw them down the hole. "I'd get off this wall if I were you." Zeta said.

"I agree." I said before I jumped off the wall. As I flew down the wall, the wall exploded from the inside out. As the wall exploded I did a front flip in mid air to activate my thruster pack, to slow me down. As the small rockets on my back activated I landed on the floor with out any problem, until I saw a large piece of debris was about to falling down towards me. "Oh crap." I said before the debris hit me. As I looked at the debris falling towards me, Anakin and Ahsoka used the force to stop the debris from falling on me. I looked at Ahsoka and Anakin and said, "Thanks guys."

"Anytime." Ahsoka said as her Master and clones began to walk over the fallen wall.

_(Anthony's POV)_

As we continued our mission Adam looked at me and said, "The score is now 35 to 26!"

"It's not over yet!" I said to him as we followed Anakin and the clones. As we were fighting our way through droids and Geonosians, Anakin had called admiral Yularen for air support to assist Obi wan. As ran through the battlefield to get through Obi wan, me, Adam, Anakin and Ahsoka were saying numbers as we killed every droid and Geonosian that was in our way. "I got 41!" I said outloud. "What do you guys have?"

"40!" Adam said.

"46!" Anakin said.

"47!" Ahsoka said. "Come on boys. Don't make it too easy for me!" She mockingly said as she cut down the droid in front of her.

"Don't get to snippy with me!" Adam said mockingly as he cut a Geonosian in half. After fighting an uphill battle we had finally reached Obi wan who was being medically assisted by some clones.

Once we reached them, Obi wan looked up at us and Anakin said, "Hey Master. How are you feeling?"

"Well despite the fact that our forces are being destroyed by the second, I'm doing just fine." Obi wan said.

"Ah well I guess you have things under control." Anakin said sarcastically.

"Anakin I need you, Ahsoka, Razor, and Patriot to take out the cannons so that our AT-TEs can destroy the shield generator." Obi wan said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll stay here…and hold this area." He said to me.

"Okay then." Adam said as the four of us lead a squad of clones to destroy the two cannons that were defending the shield generators. As we ran to them, a swarm of Geonosians began to fly over us, and fired their guns. As the Geonosians fired their guns, all of our clones began to fall, one by one. During the firefight Adam realized that there was one ting he had to do. He grabed the two remaining flash bang grenades he had left and yelled, "EVERYONE COVER YOUR EYES!" When we heard Adam scream we immediately covered our eyes as Adam threw the two grenades into the air and detonated. When the grenade went off the Geonocians were all blind because of the blast. This gave us the chance to fight back.

While the Geonosians were wondering what was going on I pulled out my twin barreled shotgun and began to shoot down every Geonosian. Once they were all destroyed the four of us grabbed one of the bags that a dead clone carried that was full of grenades. Once we reached the cannons the four of us splitted up.

While Ahsoka and Aanakin fought their way to destroy one cannon, Adam and I went to another cannon. After the four of us had taken the cannons, we set the grenades on the cannons and detonated them. Once the they were destroyed, Our AT-TEs were able to destroy the shield generator. Once the generator was destroyed, the four of us looked up at the sky and saw Republic Ships flying into the atmosphere of the planet. Once the Geonosians saw this they immediately surrendered. Today we had won this battle. As we were heading back to Obi wan, I asked everyone, "So what is the final score?"

"64." Anakin said.

"70." Ahsoka said.

"70." Adam said. "What about you?"

"73." I said to them. "I guess I win."

"I'll get you next time." Adam said as we walked to tell Obi wan the good news.

**Well you know what they say guys? Never bring a knife to a gun fight. That is the end of chapter 5, continue reading on and see what their next mission is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone this is TheLastSurvivor14 and here is the final chapter for today. The last chapter was a major victory for the brothers but this battle is far from over. Star Wars is owned by Disney I just own my OCs.**

**Chapter 6: A Secret Is Learned**

_Geonosis: Oustide The Droid Factory (Anthony's POV)_

After me, Adam, Ahsoka, and Anakin had destroyed the Geonosian air guns, our AT-ETs were able to destroy the shield generator that was protecting the droid factory. Once the factory wasn't protected by a shield anymore, we have been able to get to the front entrance of the factory, but since this is a droid factory, the factory has been sending endless hordes of droids and Geonosians.

Since we can't go through the front door, the jedi counsel told us that they are sending Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and her padawan Barriss Offee to assist us. As me, Adam and Ahsoka were briefing our clone squad on how to take control of the bridge, that was in the middle between us and the factory and was above a deep gorge, Anakin walked in during our briefing and said, "Guys I have a new mission for you."

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"I need you three to go with Master Luminara's padawan and assist her with her mission." He said to us.

Ahsoka had a confused look on her face and asked, "Wait did you say three?"

"Ahsoka I need you, Razor and Patriot to assist Luminara's padawan." He said to her.

"That's not fair!" She said. "If we go with Master Luminara's padawan, then who will lead these clones."

"Master Luminara and I will handle the bridge attack." He said to her.

After he said that Adam looked at her and noticed that she had a upset look on her face. Adam then put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Come on. Think of all the fun we'll have." After he said that, a smile on Ahsoka's face appeared.

After that we saw a drop ship landing in front of us, when the doors opened, an woman in her forties walked out of the ship whose skin was green and had dark green markings on her nose. But then I looked at her padawan who was a girl who looked like she was 16 years old and had dark green markings on her green skin, beneath her blue eyes. I then noticed that she wore a slick dark violet suit underneath a blue violet cloak.

_(Adam's POV)_

As Maser Luminara and her padawan walked towards us Anakin spoke up, "Master Luminara, glad that you and your padawan could join us."

"Good to see you too." She said to him.

Anakin then introduced us to her and her padawan, "Master Luminara I'd like to introduce you to my padawan Ahsoka Tano, and I'd like to introduce you to Razor and Patriot."

"Pleasure to meet you." I said, as the three of us bowed our heads to her.

"The pleasure is mine." She said. "I'd also like to introduce you to my padawan."

Her padawan then took a step forward, kneeled to us and said, "Padawan learner Barriss Offee at your service."

"Razor, Patriot, and Ahsoka, at yours." I said as we bowed our heads to Barriss. Once we introduced our selves Master Luminara began to tell the four of us about our mission with Barriss. Master Luminara told us that our mission was to go through the catacombs beneath the factory.

Barriss then said, "I've studied the catacombs at my time in the temple. I know every turn of the route we will take."

After she said this Master Luminara said to us, "Once you reach the inside of the factory you will have to locate the reactor, set your remote charges on it and remote detonate it once you exit the factory through the catacombs you entered." After she finished her sentence she handed us a bag full of bombs that could level the factory. Once we were fully informed about the mission and had the bombs the four of us began to climb down the gorge that was beneath the bridge.

As we were climbing down the gorge I noticed that something was wrong with Anthony, after we met Barriss, he has been more quiet than usual, even when we were going over the mission with Master Luminara, whenever we go ever missions he likes to say something to clear things up. As we reached the bottom, of the gorge, Barriss unsheathed her lightsaber and began cutting a hole into the side of the cliff that was beneath the factory.

As she was cutting the hole, I grabbed Anthony and pulled him away from the girls. "Hey Patriot are you okay?" I whispered to him.

He looked at me and said, "I'm fine."

"Really," I said, "you've been acting a lot quiet ever since we met Barriss."

"Look can we talk about this later." He said after Barriss had finished cutting the side of cliff and used the force to remove a piece from it.

As we all looked inside the hole and saw there was nothing but complete darkness Barriss looked at us and said, "I'm gonna need everyone to shut off their communicators." After she said that we all turned off our communicators. "Great." She said to us. "I'll go in first since I know the path."

"Ladies first." I said, knowing that since she knew the path, she was our best chance of going through the catacombs. As we went into the dark catacombs, we walked on our hands and knees behind Barriss and began hearing noises of the Geonosians. While we were walking we began to pass a wall of sleeping Geonosians, as we pass them, on the hands of a sleeping Geonosian landed on Barriss' head.

"Patriot." She whispered, trying not to wake up the Geonosian.

"I got you." Anthony whispered as he carefully removed the Geonosian's hand from Barriss' head. After he removed the hand we continued our journey onto the factories main reactor. Once we had navigated our way through the catacombs, and without having any problems of the Geonosians, we had finally made it to the factories main reactor.

_Reactor (Normal POV)_

As the two padawans and the two warriors entered the factory's main reactor, the Geonosian, that put his hand on Barriss, had woken up and had alerted his friends, that intruders have entered the factory. Moving quickly and silently the Geonosians flew to the their superior officer and warned him about the intruders, Their leader, Poggle the Lesser, has them bring two super tanks and a squad of Geonosians to take care of the jedi and the two warriors. As Ahsoka and Barriss are setting the charges on the reactors, Razor and Patriot are on watch, waiting for the enemy to show up. Just as the two padawans were just about finishing, Razor heres something. "Wait." He says. "Do you here that?"

"Yeah." Patriot says to him. "Sounds like…"

"Geonosians!" Razor says, alerting the group, as the Geonosians descend upon them. Patriot begins to fire his guns while Razor starts cutting down every Geonosian in his way. Barriss and Ahsoka activate their lightsabers after they had set the last charge on the reactor. The two padawans begin to wave their lightsabers, cutting down the Geonosians that fire at them. But as the fight continues on the Geonosians that aren't fighting are removing the bombs from the reactor. Razor notices this and starts to attack the Geonosians near the reactor. One Geonosian dodged one of Razor's saber attack and puts his hands around his throat, choking manages to punch the Geonosian in the face, causing him to fly through the air, but with his helmet. Adam's face is completely exposed for everyone to see.

As Patriot shoots the Geonosian in front of him he sees his brother face. Barriss also sees Adam's face and notices that this mysterious warrior is the new jedi teacher at the Jedi Temple. But the one person who was more shocked then anyone else was Ahsoka. Her jaw dropped because she could not believe that one of her best friends was Razor. After Adam had fought off the Geonosians, and was able to save some of the bombs, he noticed that everyone was looking at him with their mouths open. He looked everyone and asked, "What? What's everyone looking at?"

"You." Patriot said. Adam then put his hands on his face and knew that he had lost his helmet. Before he was able to say a word to Ahsoka, she was knocked out by a Geonosian from behind her. And then another one flew down and grabbed one arm while the other grabbed another. He knew that he could take out those two Geonoisians without hesitation but before he was able to move towards her, two super tanks entered the room and aimed their guns on them. A Separatist tactical droid walks in between the tanks.

The droid looks at them and says, "Surrender the bombs Razor or we will kill her." The droid then has one of the Geonosians grabbing her, pull out a gun and aim it at her head. He had a choice: give up the bombs or give up his best friend. Without any hesistation, he throws the bombs to the droid. The droid then has Geonosians remove Ahsoka and leaves the reactor, but has the two tanks stay there with them.

**It looks like we'll stop here guys. Sorry to leave you on a cliff hangar but we'll find out on monday to see who will live in the next chapters. See ya then.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's up everybody i am back with three brand new chapters for Fallen Brothers! Sorry to keep you guys waiting on that cliff hanger on chapter 6 but here is chapters 7,8, and 9! But first let me say that Star Wars is property owned by Disney. Alright everyone here we go!**

**Chapter 7: The Sacrafice**

_Factory Reactor (Adam's POV)_

After I gave the tactical droid the bombs, the droid left the room, but had left the room with the two super tanks pointing their cannons at us. I knew that if the four of us were ever going to get out of this situation, we were going to have to either destroy or take over the tanks. Anthony looked at me and asked, "So what do we do now?"

I looked at the tank and said, "Follow my lead." I then looked at Barriss and said, "Barriss no matter what happens, I need you to get Ashoka somewhere safe." She nodded at me. I then took out two grenades from my waist. "Ready?" I asked them. I then activated the two grenades.

"NOW!" I screamed, throwing the grenades at the two tanks. As the grenades flew at the tanks the activated, sending a large burst of electricity on the tanks. After the tanks were hit with the electric burst, the tanks shut down and were deactivated. Once we new that the tanks were not a threat Anthony and I ran on top of the tanks and opened the top hatch of the tanks. Anthony opened the hatch and began firing at the panicking droids, while I reached inside the tank and pulled out the screaming droids and threw them at Barriss who sliced them in half with her lightsaber.

After we killed all the droids, Barriss looked at us and asked, "So what's the plan now?"

"Give me a second." I said to her. I then asked her, "Barriss can you toss me my helmet." Using the force she handed me my helmet. After she gave me my helmet, I went inside the tank and pulled out Zeta's chip.

As she appeared on top of her chip, she looked up at me and asked, "What are you thinking?"

I looked at the controls of the tank and then I looked down to her and asked, "Can you reactivate the guns on this tank."

"Yeah why?" She asked.

"Since we don't have any bombs to take out the reactor, we'll have to use the guns on these tanks to do that." I said to her.

"But that's a one way trip." She said to me.

"I know. But can you do it?" I asked.

"Insert me and give me a few minutes." She said with frown on her face.

While she was reactivating the guns on the tank I got out and saw Anthony without his helmet on and Barriss getting Ahsoka on her feet. "Hey!" I said to them. "I got something to say." I then walked down the tank and walked towards the group and calmly asked Ahsoka, "Hey how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Adam. Just have a little headache." She said to me.

"Good." I said to her. I then looked at the rest of the group and said, "Well I got good news and bad news. The good news is that the tank's armor is strong enough to handle the blast of the reactor when it is destroyed. The bad news is that we're gonna have to use the tanks guns to destroy the reactor."

"Well it's not the best idea, but it's the only one we've got, so…I'm in." Anthony said to me with his helmet beside his waist.

"We're in too." The girls said to me.

I then looked at Anthony and said, "Anthony I'm gonna need you to get Theta to activate that other tank. Once it is activated, get in the tank with me."

"Okay." Anthony said as he went inside to tank to have Theta activate it.

While he and Theta were trying to activate the tank I walked over to Ahsoka. I looked at her and said, "Look Ahsoka I was going to tell you about this but I didn't know how to tell you." After I said this she slapped me across the face.

I looked at her and saw a face of frustration looking at me. "How could you keep this secret from me?!"

"Look I wanted to tell you but I couldn't risk the Separatist finding out who I am. If they found out about this, they'll send everything they got to kill Anthony and I. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I said as I walked closer to her to hug her.

"It's done!" Anthony said as he came out of the top hatch of the tank, before Ahsoka and I could hug each other. "It's done! This tank is fully operational!"

"Good." I said to him. "Get Theta out of the controls and get inside the other tank with me." I then looked at the girls and said, "Ahsoka and Barriss, you two will operate this tank." They all understood my orders and went inside the tanks.

As Anthony and I put on our helmets and got inside our tank I activated my wrist comm and called Ahsoka. "Ahsoka are you and Barriss ready?"

_"We're all set."_ She said.

I looked up at Anthony who was oppereating the main gun and asked him, "Are you ready bro?"

He then grabbed my hand and said, "Let's do this."

"Alright everyone get ready. On my mark: 3…2…" Before I said one I turned in my wrist comm and said to everyone. "See you on the other side guys. Fire." And with that we all fired our guns at the reactor destroying it.

_Outside The Factory (Normal POV)_

As Anakin and master Luminara are fighting the droids outside the factory the see the factory explode from the inside. The explosion from the reactor begins to destroy every single droids and Genosian inside and outside the factory. As the clones cheer that the factory is destroyed both Anakin and Luminara try to contact their padawans, but their padawans are unable to respond to the calls. The two jedi look at each other and assume the worst. But Anakin doesn't believe that he has lost his padawan.

_The Boy's Tank (Anthony's POV)_

After the explosion Adam and I were knocked out from the explosion when our tank was sent flying with the girl's tanks. I looked at Adam who was moaning in pain. "Adam are you okay?"

He looked up from me and asked, "Yeah what happened?"

"We got knocked out from the explosion." I said to him. And then all of the sudden the two of us heard something on our wrist comms.

_"Hello. Adam…Anthony…are you guys okay?"_ We then realized that it was Ahsoka's voice.

"Ahsoka is that you?" Adam said. "Oh man it's so glad to here your voice. How are you girls doing?"

_"Barriss and I are fine."_ She said to Adam. _"But we can't get a hold on our masters. We're doing everything to get a hold of them."_

"Okay." Adam said. "We'll try to send out distress calls too."

_"Okay. Good luck."_ She said.

"You too." Adam said as he turned off his wrist comm. After Adam had turned off his communicator he took out Zeta's chip and said, "Zeta I need you to send out a distress call to any clone or jedi outside."

"On it." She said before she started to send out a distress call.

"You think someone is gonna find us?" I asked.

"Of course." He said. "It won't be long until someone finds us."

"Good." I said to him.

"You got something you want to tell me?" He asked

"It's nothing really." I said.

"Look I'm your brother and I know when you are hiding something. So tell me what's on your mind." He said.

_The Girl's Tank (Ahsoka's POV)_

After I turned off my wrist comm, I began to send out distress calls, hoping that a clone or my master would find us. As I was sending out distress calls, Barriss looked at me and asked, "So do think this was a good idea?"

I looked at her and said, "Yes. Because of what we did more clones and jedi will not have to die."

"Good." Barriss said. "I wish I could say the same for us."

"Well I'm about to save a few more lives." Just as I finished my sentence, I accidentally activated my wrist comm and started calling Adam. The two of us then heard a conversation that was between Adam and Anthony.

_"Look I'm your brother and I know when you are hiding something. So tell me what's on your mind."_ Adam said.

_"Well it's about Barriss."_ After we heard Anthony say that, Barriss' eyes were wide open.

"What about her?" Adam said.

_"I don't know how to explain it but what whenever I see Barriss my heart pumps faster then usual and I get nervous when I speak to her, I don't know but I think I'm in love with her."_ Barriss and I were shocked to here what he had said._ "I think she's the most beautiful woman I have ever met."_

_"Yeah that's how I feel about Ahsoka."_ My eyes grew wide open when I heard Adam. _"I think she's the most beautiful girl I've met. I never told you this but after the plane crash I had a dream of me and her being together."_ He said. _"And I think she can contribute well to this idea I have."_

_"What's your idea?"_ Anthony asked.

_"I'm putting together a team that will fight the battles the Republic can't fight. And I want her to be part of it."_ Adam said.

_"I think Barriss would also make a great addition to this team of yours."_ Anthony said.

_"Well all you need is her and her master's approval. That's why I'm gonna ask Ahsoka and Skywalker."_ Adam said. I was flattered to here that Adam would want me to be part of this team he's building. As we were listening to the boy's conversation the top hatch of our tank was opened and as the light was blinding our eyes we soon saw that it was our masters rescuing us.

"Master." I said as my master pulled me out of the tank.

"Ahsoka I'm so glad that you are safe." He said to me.

"Master have you found Razor and Patriot?" I asked.

"We're doing whatever we can to find them." He said to me. As Barriss and I looked at the destroyed factory.

_The Boy's Tank (Adam's POV)_

While Adam and I were waiting in the tank we began to wonder if anyone was going to find us. After hours of waiting, the two of us heard something hit the tank. I removed Zeta's chip and we put on our helmets. As we got our weapons ready, the top hatch of the tank was ripped off. We then saw Ashoka and Barriss standing on top of the tank. "Hey guys." the two said.

"We're glad to see you two." I said as my brother and I got out of the tank. After we got out of the tank we saw Ahsoka and Barriss' master standing in front of us.

Skywalker looked at us and said, "You guys did a good job."

"Thanks, but we couldn't have done it with your padawans." I said.

"Yes." Anthony said. "Barriss was one of the bravest padawans I've seen." I looked at Master Luminara who was pleased to here that her padawan did a good job.

"Her and Ahsoka's bravery and determination are the traits we're looking for this idea that we have." I said.

"And what would that be?" Master Lumninara said.

"We're putting together a team that can help the Republic fight the battles they can't. We're asking you if you will allow your padawans to be part of this."

Master Luminara looked at us and said, "It is not my decision to make." She then looked at Barriss.

Barriss walked over to us and said, "I would love to be part of this team."

We then looked at Skywalker who had a concerned look on his face. "I don't know." He said.

Ahsoka spoke up. "Master, I'm ready for this."

"If you say you're ready then you may join." He said which brought a smile to Ahsoka's face.

"Very well then." I said to the girls. "From this day forth you are now part of Saber Team. Welcome." I said as to the girls.

**Well folks it looks like we have a new team on our hands. And the boys are unaware that the girls heard their conversation. Like this story so far? Leave a comment. If you don't then stop reading and get out of here. See you on the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up everybody here is the second chapter for today. On the last chapter, the boys expressed their feelings towards Ahsoka and Barriss and have now formed a new team with them. How long will this team last? Let's find out. Disney owns Star Wars. I just own my OCs.**

**Chapter 8: Medical Supply Run**

_Geonosis: 2 Days Later (Adam's POV)_

It's been a few days since Adam and I asked Ahsoka and Barriss to be part of the team I'm putting together called Saber Team. After they joined our team, their masters informed the counsel about our strike team. Over the past 2 days, the four of us haven't been assigned anything important, until we heard my holocomm go off. I answered the call and a hologram of Master Windu appeared in front of us. "Master Windu."

_"Razor I need your help."_ He said to us.

"What do you need?" I asked.

_"There's a medical space station near Ord Cestus that is low on medical supply. I need you and your team to make a medical supply run."_ He said.

"I didn't know my strike team was your delivery team." I said to him.

_"You wanted your team to help the Republic with anything. Here is one thing you can help us with."_ He said.

"Point taken." I said. "I'll inform my team about the mission." I said as turned off the holocomm. I then walked over to my team and said, "Guys I got us our first mission!"

"What is it?" Patriot asked as Ahsoka and Barriss looked at me.

"Master Windu has asked us to make a medical supply run to Ord Cestus." I said to them.

"Are you serious?!" Patriot asked.

"I know it sucks but it's all the only mission the counsel could find us." I said.

"I wish they would have let us join Master Kenobi, Skywalker, and Master Luminara to deliver Poggle to Coruscant." Patriot said.

"At least they were able to get us a mission." Barriss said to Anthony.

"Alright then let's get go." We said as we went to gather the supplies to make the run.

_Unknown Geonosian Area (Normal POV)_

While Saber Team was getting a supply ship loaded up, a group of clones were resting outside a strange temple that looked like it had collapsed a few days ago. As the clones were resting they were unaware that a strange green egg, that was near one of them, had hatched. A green wormed came out of the egg, and entered the nose of one of the clones. When the worm entered his head, the clone began to move crazy as if he was having a seizure. Once he stopped his eyes rolled into his head, and rolled back forward.

Moments later a clone commander walked by the group and fired a shot from his pistol. The clones awoke up scared, thinking they were under attack. "At ease boys." The commander said. "We've been informed that we are making a supply run to Ord Cestus with the new jedi strike team." After he said that the clones got up and began to pack their things for the run. However the clone with the worm inside his head found a few eggs lying near a rock next to him. He grabbed them and packed them inside a backpack and walked towards the supply ship.

_Supply Ship: Hyperspace (Adam's POV)_

After our team loaded the medical supplies on our ship, we made a jump to Ord Cestus. Once we made the jump into hyperspace my brother and I were at the main deck of the ship where I inserted Zeta into one of the computers. Once she was in the computer I looked at her and asked, "Zeta I need you do something for me."

"What is it?" She asked.

"I need to know how long this trip is going to be." I said to her.

"On it." She said. "It seems like it's going to take us about four hours for us to get to Ord Cestus."

"Thanks." I said.

After I removed Zeta from the computer, Anthony walked in and asked, "Hey what's up?"

"Not much." I said. "Just finding ways to entertain myself." I said feeling bored with nothing to do.

"Do you want to take a walk around the ship?" He asked.

"Sure." I said as we left the room and began to walk around the ship.

_Ahsoka and Barriss' Room (Barriss POV)_

As our ship was making the jump to Ord Cestus, Ahsoka and I were in our room, lying in our beds. As we lid on our beds, I began to wonder about what Anthony said about me when we were inside the tanks, I then noticed Ahsoka was having trouble resting. "Ahsoka is everything all right?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She said. "I just can't sleep. Let's get something to eat."

"Okay." I said as we walked out of our room and went into the room.

_Clone Room (Normal POV)_

While Ahsoka and Barriss went to the mess hall and the brothers were walking around the ship, the clone with the bag of eggs, walked inside a room where some clones were sleeping. The clone then pulled out the eggs and placed them near each clone. The eggs hatched with a green worm coming out of them and entering into the mouths, noses, and ears of each clone in the room. One by one, every clone began to have a seizure as the worms began to move into their brains, until they stopped. The clone was pleased to see that his plan was beginning to take effect.

_Mess Hall (Ahsoka's POV)_

After me and Barriss got our food, we sat a table near by and ate our meals. As we were eating I noticed that something was wrong with Barriss. "Barriss, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Ahsoka I need to ask you something." She said to me. "How do you feel about the Jedi Code of forming relationships?"

"I don't know." I said. "The Jedi Code says that jedi aren't allowed to form relationships because it could lead them to the dark side, but I never feel that way whenever I'm near Adam. I sometimes feel that the code is wrong."

"I feel the same way when I'm with Anthony." She said to me. "I know I'm suppose to follow the Jedi Code, but after I heard what Anthony said about me, I feel that I'm breaking the code."

"What do you mean you are breaking the code?" I asked.

"The truth is that I feel the same way he feels about me." She said. I was surprised to hear that she loves Anthony just as much as he loves her. "What about you?" She asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you feel the same way about Adam?" She asked.

"I don't know, I think I do like him." I said. Before I could say anything two clones walked into the room. "Trap, Havok would you like to join us?"

_Hallway (Anthony's POV)_

As Adam and I were walking through the hallway we were talking about what we said about the girls when we were trapped in the tanks. "So when are you gonna tell Barriss?" Adam asked me.

"I don't know Razor." I said to him. "She's a jedi, and you know about their rules on relationships." He nodded. "Maybe when this war is over I'll tell her."

Adam then spoke up. "Look man hear me out on this, you do not want to wait that long." He said. "We're in the middle of a war where people get killed every minute of the day. God forbid that Barriss dies before you get the chance to tell her how you feel. I don't want you to feel any regret." Before I could say anything we heard lightsabers being activated and bullets being fired. "Did you here that." Adam said as he grabbed his saber.

"Yeah it sounded like it came from the mess hall." I said I grabbed my duel pistols from my waist. "Let's go check it out."

**Uh oh. Looks this supply run is about to get real interesting. That's all I got to say folks. See you guys on chapter 9.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody here is the final chapter for today on Fallen Brothers. Star Wars is property owned by Disney while my OCs belong to me.**

**Chapter 9: Brain Invaders**

_Mess Hall (Adam's POV)_

After Anthony and I heard the shots we immediately ran into the mess hall to see what was going on. When we entered the mess hall we saw Ahsoka and Barriss with their lightsabers activated and we saw two clones that were slammed against a wall. I looked at the girls and asked, "What happened?"

The girls deactivated their lightsabers and Ahsoka said, "I don't know. Barriss and I were eating when these two clones opened fired on us."

"Are you serious, they just decided to shoot you?" Anthony asked.

Barriss nodded to him and Ahsoka asked, "What's happeneing?!"

"I don't know." I said. "But if these two clones turned on us, there could be more that have gone rogue." I said.

"What do you suggest we do?" Anthony asked.

"We need to make sure that the bridge is still under our control." I said as we started to run to the bridge to check on it.

_Bridge (Anthony's POV)_

After we entered the bridge we noticed that there were no clones inside the room. "That's strange." I said. "I thought that there would be at least a few clones here." Adam then inserted Zeta's chip inside the computer.

"Hey Zeta do you mind telling us what is going on?" He asked.

"I don't know what's going on, but it seems that the ship has been set to autopilot and the security shields have been activated. It also looks like the clones have blocked all of our communications."

"Can you fix that?" Adam asks.

"I can try to reestablish our communications but I need a little more help to handle the ship." She stated.

I then inserted Theta inside another computer. "Theta I need you to help Zeta with anything she needs."

"Of course." He said. "But in order for me to have control of the shields I need one of you to turn off the reactor."

"I'll do it." Barriss said.

"Okay I'll go with you." I said.

"No I need you to stay here to make sure the bridge is safe. If the clones take over the bridge, they will take Zeta and Theta. I need you to keep them safe and not disturbed." Adam said to me. "I'll go with Barriss. Ahsoka stay here with Patriot in case he needs anything."

"Got it." She said.

"Alright." Adam said. "Let's go Barriss."

_Hallways (Adam's POV)_

After I assigned everyone's jobs, Barriss and I walked through the halls of the ship. As we were walking we two clones saw us and began to fire at us. The both of us activated our swords and began to deflect the bullets that came at us. But as we were stuck in that one hallway four clones came from behind us and fired their guns. "Barriss look out!" I said as I turned around and began to deflect the bullets.

"Thanks." She said as she waved her lightsaber.

"Don't thank me yet." I said. "At this rate we won't be able to reach the reactor." After I said that one of the clones came at me and began to choke me as his other friends went over to hold me down. As they grabbed me one clone opened his mouth and a green worm was coming out of his mouth. "What the hell!" I said. Barriss then turned around and saw that I was in danger. Using the force she pushed the group of clones that were in front of her and pushed the clones that were on top of me. Once I was free the clones ran towards me where I activated my lightsabers and cut them down. Barriss did the samed with the other clones.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said. I then took a look at the dead worm that was lying on the ground. "What the hell is this?!" I asked.

"Do you think this could be responsible for the rogue clones?" Barriss asked.

"I think so." I then pulled out small device, which scanned the dead worms body. "I'm sending this to Patriot and Ahsoka." I said to her.

_The Bridge (Ahsoka's POV)_

While Anthony and I were at the bridge I received a holocomm message from Adam. "Razor what is it?" I said.

_"Ahsoka I think I may have found what is responsible for the rogue clones."_ He said to me and then a image of a strange worm appeared. _"I think this worm is the cause for all of this trouble. Listen once you reestablish our communications I need you to send this to the medical station we're heading to."_

"Okay." I said to him as I turned off the holocomm. I then looked at Zeta and asked, "Zeta how much longer until communications are up?"

"Should be finishing just..about..now!" She said.

"Hello this is Ahsoka Tano can anyone hear me?! This is an emergency can anyone hear me?!" I said.

Just as I was beleiveing that no one was responding, I heard, _"This Master Kit Fisto of the Ord Cestus Medical Station."_

"Master Fisto I need you help." I said.

_"Ahsoka is that you?"_ He asked.

"Yes and I need your help." I said as I explained to Master Fisto of our situation.

After I told him about the worms, he said to me, _"Ahsoka I need you to keep those parasites quarantined until we get a hold of them."_

"How do we do that?" Anthony asked.

_"The parasites are very vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. You'll have to freeze the ship to do that." _He explained.

"Okay got it." Anthony said.

_"Good luck."_ Master Fisto said before we turned of the communication.

_Hallways (Adam's POV)_

As Barriss and I were making our way to the reactor we crossed a dark hallway but were separated by an energy shield that came from the walls. "Dang it!" I said. I then looked at the control box and sliced it in half with my saber. But when I cut the box, the shields did not go down. I looked at Barriss on the other side of the shield and said, "Barriss you're gonna have to get to the reactor on your own. I'll try to find another way to get to you."

"Go ahead. I'll go shut down the reactors." She said as she continued to get to the reactor.

Once she left I started to run down the hallways of the ship until I my wrist comm was going off. "Ahsoka what is it?"

_"Adam I just found out that the worms are very sensitive to cold temperature, we need to freeze the ship to quarantine them."_ She said to me.

"Okay I'm near the coolant system so I'll go shut them down." I said as I turned off my wrist comm and ran to the coolant system.

_Hallways (Normal POV)_

As Barriss reached the Reactor she began to shut them down one by one. Once she was finished left the room and contacted Anthony, "Patriot are you there?"

_"Yeah what is it?"_ He asked.

"I just shut down the reactors and I'm on my way to the bridge." She said to him.

_"Okay."_ He said to her. As she was going down the hallways she stepped on a tripwire and was electrocuted.

As she fell to the floor, three clones walked in with their blasters and an egg. One clone looked at her and said, "If there's one thing we clones know, is how to catch a jedi."

Barriss' eyes grew wide when she saw the clone with the worm in his hand coming closer to him, She looked at him and said "No!"

_Coolant System (Adam's POV)_

As I reached the coolant system noticed that only a few clones were guarding the area. Using my shurikens, I threw them at the clones. When they hit the clones a burst of electricity went through them and incapacitated them. Once they were not a threat I walked over to the coolant system and shut it down. "I hope you guys like it cold." I said as I saw the temperature on the machine begin to drop. I then left the room to meet up with everyone at the bridge.

_Bridge (Anthony's POV)_

After a few minutes of waiting I heard Theta say, "Good news, Barriss was able to shut off the reactor and Razor has just shut down the coolant system."

"Good." I said to him.

A few minutes later Barriss walked into the bridge, "Barriss." I said. "Good job on shutting down the reactor." She did not say anything to us.

"Barriss is everything okay?" Ahsoka asked. But then she pulled out her lightsaber and activated it.

"Barriss what are you doing?" I asked. She then ran towards us and began to attack us. "Barriss stop!" I said to her. She then opened her mouth and screamed at us. When she screamed, we saw that there was a worm coming out of her mouth.

"She's infected!" Ahsoka said, as she activated her lightsaber and began to deflect every attack that came at her. As we fought for our lives the temperature began to drop very rapidly. I grabbed my pistols and set them to stun before I began to fire at her, but failed when she deflected every single bullet I shot at her. This made her mad as she ran towards me with her lightsaber. Before she attacked me with her lightsaber, it was blocked by another lightsaber, but this one was black. I looked up to see that it was Adam defending me.

"Mind if I cut in?" He said as he began to attack Barriss. As the fight was going on the ship had exited hyperspace and was heading to the medical station.

I looked at Zeta and Theta and said, "Guys I need you two to take control of the ship."

"Got it." The two said.

While Zeta and Theta were flying the ship, the three of us were trying to keep Barriss under control but this turned out to be a difficult task when she used the force to send us flying across the bridge. Both Adam and Ahsoka were knocked out when they hit their heads against a wall while I was knocked against the main computers. After she used the force she collapsed on the floor with tears coming out of her eyes.

She looked up at me and said, "Kill me…please…kill me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I won't." I said as tears began to form in my eyes. But then she started to scream as the worm inside her could not take the cold. I then grabbed her lightsaber and said, "I love you Barriss."

_(Normal POV)_

Once the ship landed at the medical station, Master Kit Fisto and his clones walked inside the bridge of the ship and saw Razor and Ahsoka cradling each other to keep each other warm and a dead worm that lied next to Barriss and saw Patriot cradling her to keep her warm as well. "Hey Master Fisto." Patriot said in exhaustion. "We're ready to drop off the medical supplies."

"You four just relax. We'll take care of it." He said to Patriot.

_Medical Room (Anthony's POV)_

After we were rescued, the clones were able to Ahsoka and Barriss some medical attention because of the cold temperatures they went through. Adam and I didn't need any because our armor was able to keep us warm. While the two of us were looking at Ahsoka and Barriss resting in their beds, Adam looked at me and said, "I'm proud of you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For stepping up and telling Barriss how you feel about her." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"What made you tell her?" He asked.

"When she was dying from the cold I realized that if this was my last moment with her I wanted her to know that she was my love." I said to him. "She's something more than just a friend, she's my entire world. And there's no way that I'm letting go of her."

**Alright everyone that is the end of chapter 9. Toon in tomorrow for the next three chapters. If you like this story then leave a comment. See you tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody this is TheLastSurvivor14 and here are today's three chapters on Fallen Brothers. Alright folks we're getting near the Halo 4 crossover so I have to say that 343 Industries owns Halo 4 and Star Wars is owned by Disney. Alright enough with that. Let's get started.**

**Chapter 10: A Familiar Warning**

_Classroom: 2 Weeks later Later (Adam's POV)_

It's been a couple of weeks since my team has arrived to Coruscant from Geonosis. After we returned home the four of us went our separate ways: Anthony went back to the warehouse to catch up on work, and Ahsoka, Barriss and I went back to the temple. We decided to try to not be seen together so that the Jedi Counsel would not suspect that Anthony and I were Razor and Patriot.

But Barriss and Anthony have been able to continue their love for each other. For the past few nights, Barriss has been sneaking out of the temple to spend some time Anthony, and Anthony has been sneaking out of the apartment at night to meet up with her. I wish I were him right now, because at least he has something to do in his spare time while I'm just stuck in a classroom filled with children.

When I returned to class, my students kept asking me why I wasn't in class for the past few days, I told them that I had to leave to help my brother with his work. At first they didn't believe me but they soon started to believe me when they noticed that I had bruises on body. Today in class, I decided to teach the younglings about a topic that was on their minds. "Okay class, today we're finally gonna cover the different types of warrior of Planet Earth." After I made my statement all the younglings were excited to here that they were going to learn about this topic. "Settle down everyone. Settle down. Through out the history of Earth, as time moved forward, different types warriors have emerged from every part of the planet. Today I'm gonna tell you about two of my favorite warriors of all times. The first one is the knight."

"There were Jedi Knights on Earth?" Katooni asked.

"No these knights were not Jedi Knights, but they did share some of the beliefs that are similar to the Jedi Code." I said to them. "One of their beliefs is that these knights could not fall in love because they feared that their relationships would get in the way."

"Like the Jedi Code." Ganodi said.

"That's right." I said to her. "And these warriors fought constant in a war over religion. They believed that they were on a mission from God."

"Is God the king of the kingdom of the place where only good people go when they die?" Katooni asked.

"Yes." I said to her. "To them they believed that they were told from God to rid the world of evil."

"What kind of weapons did they have?" Petro asked.

"Like the Jedi they carried a sword that was about the length of a lighsaber, but was made of steel. And they also carried a shield with them to protect themselves from danger." I told them.

"What's the other warrior?" Petro asked.

"The other warrior is a warrior that some people on my planet call the perfect warrior." I said to them. "This warrior is called the Spartan."

"What's a Spartan?" Zatt asked.

"Spartans were warriors that carried a shield that was the size of their body, they had a spear that was taller than me and they carried a sword with them. They also had a chest plate of bronze armor to protect their chest, a helmet, and shin guards."

"Why are they called the perfect warriors?" Petro asked.

"Because when a baby boy was born, he was inspected by old wise men, if the baby was too small, weak, or disfigured, the baby was cast off a cliff to die in the rocks below. At age seven the boy was taught how to kill and to never surrender even in the face of death." As I told the story, I noticed that the students began to become interested in the story. "In battle they fought together as a unit, they stood by each other and watched each others backs when they were in battle. Like a Jedi's lightsaber, a Spartan's shield was their most important weapon."

"Their shield was a weapon?" Petro asked.

"Yes." I said. "Their shield was the perfect defense and offense. It could be used to protect the Spartan and it could be used to break the bones of their enemies."

"Why was it so important to them?" Ganodi asked.

"If you lost you sword or if you lost your spear that was nothing. But if you lost your shield…that was a disgrace." I said. "Your shied not only protects you, it also protects the person next to you." I said. As the day went on I continued to teach them about the Spartans and other types of warriors, until I realized that class was over and I dismissed them.

_Warehouse (Anthony's POV)_

While Adam and the girls were at the temple doing whatever it is they do, I was at the warehouse looking at some new toys Fixer had. As I was looking at some of the equipment, Theta said something. "Anthony do you remember when you went to Naboo to stop the terrorist bombings."

"Yeah I remember Naboo." I asked.

"Do you remember what the droid said?" Theta asked.

"Yeah the droid said that the Didact will rise again." I said. "Why?"

"Because I'm listening to an old distress call that came from a Republic Ship that was crashing." He said. "And I think you should here this." Theta then played the message.

"_This is distress call from Republic Ship __Broad Sword __can anyone here me? We are being sucked into a metal planet can anyone here me? We are going down! I repeat we are going down! WAIT WHAT IS THAT?!"_

And then I heard something that sounded familiar.

"_The Didact will rise again."_

"_SOMEONE PLEASES HELP US WE ARE BEING UNDER ATTACK BY AN UNKOWN ENEMY!"_

"_The Didact will rise again."_

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

"_The Didact will rise again. The Didact will rise again."_

"_SOMEONE HELP US!"_

"_The Didact will rise again. The Didact will rise again. The Didact will rise again."_

And that was the end of the message. I was shocked to hear what I had just heard. "Theta call Adam, I think he needs to her this."

"Yes sir." Theta said as he began to call Adam

_"Anthony what is it?"_ He said on his wrist comm.

"Adam you need to get to the warehouse, there is something you need to hear." I said to him.

_"Okay I'm on my way."_ He said as he turned off his communicator.

**And that is the end for this chapter. Do not worry everyone i will explain this crossover in today's chapters. If you like this story, then leave a comment. If you don't have anything good to say about this, then don't do anything at all. See you guys on chapter 11.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay everyone here is the next chapter on Fallen Brothers. As we're getting close to the Halo 4 crossover, I must say that Halo 4 is owned by 343 Industries. Also Disney owns Star Wars.  
**

**Chapter 11: Assigned A New Mission**

_Classroom: 2 Days Later (Adam's POV)_

It's been two days since Anthony called me down to the warehouse to listen to the distress call. After I heard the distress call, I was afraid that the warning was the same one that the droid on Naboo said to me. I knew that this Didact intended on returning, and from what the distress call said, he is returning soon. As I was teaching the class on an important lesson, I saw Ahsoka standing by the door. I then said to the class, "We'll continue this lesson another time, class dismissed." As my classmates were leaving, I saw Ahsoka walking towards me. "Hey Ahsoka. What's up?"

"I just came here to tell you that the Jedi Counsel is going to call you and Anthony." She said to me.

"When?" I asked.

"In about thirty minutes." She said.

"Where's Barriss?" I asked.

"She's going to the warehouse to tell Anthony." She said.

"Come on." I said as I grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"We're going to the warehouse with Barriss." I said as we left the temple.

_Warehouse (Anthony's POV)_

While I was at the warehouse, I was in my office doing some paper work when Theta looked at me and said, "Anthony, I'm getting a call from Adam."

"Answer it." I said.

"Yes sir." He said as he answered Adam's call.

"Hey Adam what's up?" I said.

_"Anthony, the Jedi Counsel is going to assign us a new mission in a few minutes."_ He said.

"Oh really." I said.

_"Yeah. Ahsoka, Barriss, and I are on our way to the warehouse."_ He said on the communicator.

"Wait the girls are coming over?" I asked.

_"Yeah we should be at the office in about five minutes."_ He said.

"Oh okay." I nervously said.

_"Okay see you in a few minutes."_ He said as he hung up on me.

After he hung up I looked at my office and I noticed that my office was a mess, there was trash on the floor and there was a lot of paper work all over my desk. "Theta how long will it take to clean this office?"

"Approximately two minutes. If you hurry up you can get this office clean before the group gets here." He said. After he finished his sentence I immediately ran all over my office throwing away any trash that I saw, shoving any paper work into my desk, and putting any loose items in a closet.

_(Adam's POV)_

As the girls and I went down the elevator, into the warehouse, we saw Anthony was waiting for us when we got off the elevator. But I also noticed that he was breathing heavily, and was sweating a little bit. "Hey Anthony." I said.

"Hey." He said while he was breathing like he had just ran a marathon.

"Hello Anthony." Ahsoka said to him.

"Hey honey." Barriss said.

"Hello beautiful." He said as he kissed her on the lips, and one little kiss led to the two of them making out.

"If you two love birds are busy then I guess I'll talk to the Jedi Counsel then." I said to them.

"Yeah you go ahead." Anthony said as he and Barriss stayed in the elevator as the doors closed on them.

While Anthony and Barriss were making out, Ahsoka and I were walking through the warehouse where we met Fixer. "Nice to see you again Adam." He said to me.

"Nice to see you too Fixer." I said as I was getting my suit of armor on.

"And it's nice to finally meet you Miss Tano." He said to Ahsoka.

"It's nice to meet you too Fixer." Ahsoka said. "Adam has told me a lot of great things about you."

"Really." He said to her. "He's also told me a lot of things about you."

"Oh really." She said with a grin on her face.

"Oh yes," he said, "he tells me that you have-"

"Okay should we go talk to the council." I said as I cut off Fixer, not wanting him to tell her anything embarrassing. As I put on my helmet, I placed my holocomm on the ground and activated it. In a split second, a hologram of Master Windu, Master Yoda, and Master Kenobi, appeared in front of us.

_"Greetings young warrior."_ Master Yoda said to me. _"Happy to see you, I am."_

"It's nice to see you too Master Yoda." I said. "So do you guys have a mission for us?"

Master Yoda looked at me and said, "We do."

_"Over the past few weeks Republic Ships have been disappearing at these coordinates."_ Obi wan said as a pulled up a set of coordinates that led the place where the Republic ships have been disappearing. _"We need you and your team to investigate the area and find out what is causing the disappearances."_

"Do you guys have any idea what's causing them?" I asked.

_"There are rumors of a new Separatist Ship is attacking our ships by jamming their communications before they could set out a distress call and destroying them without anyone knowing."_ Master Windu said. _"If this ship is causing the disappearances, we need your team to find the ship and inform us."_

"Got it." I said. "We'll leave thing in the morning."

_"Good we'll inform the clones to get a ship ready."_ Master Windu said.

"Actually I think this mission requires a more stealth approach." I said to him. "Ahsoka, Barriss, Patriot and I will take my ship to investigate the disappearances."

_"Very well then."_ Obi wan said. _"May the force be with you."_

"And you." I said.

_"Be careful, you must."_ Master Yoda said. _"Sense the dark side growing, I feel."_

"We'll get the job done before anybody knows about this." I said. "Razor out." I then turned off the holocomm and got my armor off. As I was getting my armor off, I looked at Ahsoka and said, "Hey can you get Anthony and Barriss over here? They need to know what's going on."

"Okay." She said as she went to the elevator to get Anthony and Barriss.

_(Ahsoka's POV)_

As I walked over to the elevator I opened the door and saw something I wish I hadn't see. As the doors opened I said to them, "Hey guys, Adam wants to…OHH GUYS COME ON!" I screamed to them as I saw Barriss with her bikini on, kissing Anthony without his shirt.

"A little privacy please?" Anthony asked.

"Come on you two, get your clothes on and get over here. Adam wants to see us!" I said to them as I handed them their clothes. After the two got dressed the three of us went over to Adam.

"What's going on bro?" Anthony said.

"The Jedi Counsel has assigned us a new mission, apparently there have been Republic Ships that have been mysteriously disappearing. They want us to go investigate it."

"Are we taking the _Nightstalker_?" Anthony asked.

"Yes." Adam said. "We leave tomorrow morning."

"Alright then I guess we should get our things ready." Anthony said as we all started to load up the _Nightstalker_. As we were loading up the ship Anthony looked at Adam and asked, "Are we taking any of the _Prowlers_?"

"No." Adam said. "We need the space on the ship and this is a recon mission, so there's no need for a starfighter."

"Got it." Anthony said.

After everything was put on the ship, Adam looked at all of us and said, "All right everybody get a good nights rest because tomorrow we have a big day ahead of us." After that, all of us left the warehouse and head home.

**Okay everyone that is it for chapter 11. Click on the next chapter to continue reading on. I will see you guys on chapter 12.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright everyone here is the final chapter for today and this is a very special chapter because this is the chapter where we finally reach the Halo 4 crossover. I will explain everything at the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. 343 owns Halo4 while Disney owns Star Wars.**

**Chapter 12: Mortis**

_Nightstalker (Adam's POV)_

The next day the four of us went down to the warehouse where we got into the _Nightstalker_ and flew off. As we flew into space, Anthony and I inserted Zeta and Theta's chip inside the computers of the ship. "Zeta I need you to make a lightspeed jump to these coordinates." I said to her as I gave her the coordinates.

"I'm on it." She said.

"Theta I need you to help pilot the ship when we leave hyperspace." Anthony said.

"Got it." He said.

"Adam the hyperdrive is ready." Zeta said to me.

"Alright then. Let's make the jump." I said to Zeta.

"Yes sir. Making the jump in 3…2…1." Zeta said to us as we made the lightspeed jump.

_Hyperspace (Anthony's POV)_

As the _Nightstalker_ flew through hyperspace, Adam looked at Zeta and asked, "Zeta how long do we have until we reach the area?"

"By my calculations, we'll be there in about a few hours."

"Thanks." He said.

"So how is this going to work?" I asked.

"It's simple, we're gonna check the area and find out what's causing the disappearances." He said to me.

"And what if the rumors are true and we find this mysterious Separatist Ship?" Ahsoka asked.

"We contact the Jedi Council and the rumors are true." He said to Ahsoka.

"What if they jam our communications?" Barriss said.

"Then we either fight them or we go back to Coruscant to warn the Jedi." He said to Barriss.

_Space: Unknown Area_

After hours of flying to hyperspace, we had finally reached our destination, but as we got out of hyperspace we noticed that there was nothing in the area. Nothing, just empty space.

As the four of us looked out and saw nothing Adam looked at Zeta and asked, "Zeta are we at the coordinates Obi wan gave us?"

"Yes we are at the spot where the disappearing ships have vanished." Zeta said. But after she finished her sentence a bright orange line went over her and over the rest of the ship.

"Wait what was that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm picking up a strange interference-AHHHH!" Zeta screamed. After she screamed Theta began to scream in pain.

"Zeta are you alright?!" I asked.

"Theta what's going on?!" Anthony asked.

"THERE'S SOMETHING OUTSIDE THE SHIP!" The two of them screamed. After they screamed at us a bright light lit up from behind us.

"ANTHONY TURN THE SHIP AROUND!" I said as he turned the ship to see what was behind us. What we saw was unbelievable. As the ship turned we saw a giant metal planet that looked like a small portion of it was opening, showing us the inside of the planet. "What the." I said before I saw nothing but darkness.

_Planet Floor (Anthony's POV)_

After I blacked out, I woke up and saw that our ship had landed on the surface of the planet. As I looked outside the planet I saw that we had landed in the middle of a jungle. I looked at Adam who was waking up and saw Barriss and Ahsoka who were doing the same thing. "Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Adam said. "Who landed the ship?"

"I didn't." I said to him. "I blacked out."

"So did I." Barriss said.

"Me too." Ahsoka said.

"Then who landed the ship?" Adam asked. None of us knew who landed the ship. Adam then looked at Zeta and asked, "Zeta are you okay?"

"I'm fine now." She said.

"I'm alright too." Theta said.

"Good." I said to him. "Now does anybody know where we are?"

"I don't know." Zeta said. "My readings have no information on this planet."

"Let's go outside and see where we are." Adam said as he and I removed Zeta and Theta's chip and got our helmets on before we all went outside the ship.

"You know I want to know something." I said to him. "Why are we always crashing our ships and blacking out."

"I don't know." He said as we walked outside.

_(Ahsoka's POV)_

As we all went out side the ship we walked around to see where we were. "Okay guys listen up!" Adam said. "I want everyone to stay within two hundred yards of the ship as we look around to see where we are! Got it!"

"Got it." Anthony said as we all walked around to see where we were. While the boys and Barriss were looking through the jungle, as I walked around and accidentally tripped over a branch and tumbled down a hill until I finally stopped and realized that I was out of the jungle. As I got back up on my feet I looked up and noticed that I was standing at the edge of a cliff and saw something unimaginable.

I shouted, "GUYS! COME OVER HERE!" After I shouted to everyone, Barriss, Anthony, and Adam rushed over to where I was. As they came down the hill I saw their mouths drop as they looked at what was near the cliff. Near the cliff we were at was a valley that was about twenty miles wide, surrounded by cliffs that were hundreds of feet high and at the center of the valley was a tower that floated hundreds of feet above the ground with other parts floating beside it.

"What the?" Adam said. "What is this place?"

"I think we'll find out if we head over to that tower." I suggested.

Adam looked a the tower and said, "Let's get our ship fixed first, and then we'll head over to the tower." As we walked back to the ship we noticed something was wrong, the ship _Nightstalker_ was gone. "What happened to the ship?"

"I remember we parked the ship right here." Anthony said as he pointed to the spot where we parked the ship.

"How can this be?" Adam asked. "Zeta where is the _Nightstalker_?"

"I don't know where it is." She said. "But I'm guessing someone at the tower does know where it is."

"I guess we're heading to the tower." Adam said as we head to the tower. After we climbed down the cliff, and walked through the valley we had finally reached the tower. As we walked inside the tower we stepped on a platform that took us to the building that was floating above the ground. Once we got inside, the building was breath taking, As we walked through the hall ways we saw streams of blue light going through the floors beneath us and across the walls beside us.

After walking around the tower we had finally reached the top of the tower where we entered a room that had a long bridge leading to a platform that was at the center of the room with what looked like a control panel. As we walked across the bridge and made it to the controls, Adam removed Zeta's chip from his helmet and inserted her into the control panel. "Zeta can you tell us where we are?"

"Sure." She said. "It says here that this planet Mortis."

"Mortis?" He asked.

"Yes it also says here that this planet was originally inhabited by the Force Wielders and…wait something does not fell right." She said

"What is it?" Adam asked. All of the sudden, pillars became to rise beneath the bridge and strange creatures began to teleport on top of them. The creatures had two large arms, one with a gun in its hand and a sword of energy in the other. The creatures stood about seven feet tall with a large back and a face that looked like a monster, which revealed a human skull whenever they screamed. They also had blue bright lights going through their bodies and skulls. "Zeta we need you to get us out of here."

"I'm doing whatever I can to…" all of the sudden a blue portal appeared in front of us. "Wait how did…quick into the portal." She said as Adam removed her chip and inserted her into his helmet. The four of us then jumped into the portal.

_Cave (Adam's POV)_

After we jumped into the portal we teleported into a small cave that was outside another the tower, only this one looked much larger then the last one we were in and the time had changed from day to night. "What the hell were those things?!" I asked.

"Those things we just encountered were called Prometheans." Zeta said.

"Prometheans?" Anthony asked.

"They are the guardians of this planet." She said. "The military."

"They're the military?" I asked.

"Yes they were the military for the Force Wielders until they were all killed." She said.

"Where are we now?" Ahsoka asked.

"The portal must have sent us outside another tower." Zeta said. "I suggest that we stay here because from what I found out, is that storms here are very dangerous." After she said that I looked outside the cave and saw lightning bolts hitting the floor every few seconds.

"She's right." I said as everyone looked at me. "We got to stay her until morning."

"What about those Prometheans?" Anthony asked.

"We'll take two hour shifts." I said to them. "I'll take the first shift. You guys go get some rest." And with that they all lied down near the rocks of the cave and went to sleep.

_Dreams (Ahsoka's POV)_

_As I slept inside the cave something had woken me up, when I got up I began to hear someone telling me something. "Your master. Does he treat you well? Does he respect you?" Once I got up on my feet I saw an older version of me standing in front me. Her headtails were much longer than mine and she was much taller than me by a few feet. She also looked like she was in her thirties._

"_Who are you?" I asked her._

"_I'm your future. Your potential." She said to me. "Does your master treat you well? _

"_My master may be arrogant sometimes…but I trust him with my life." I said to her._

"_You must leave him." She said. "Seeds of the dark side are being planted in his mind, he will bring death and destruction to all the galaxy."_

"_No, not my master he would never do anything like that!" I said to her._

"_You must leave him or you may never see your future if you remain his student!" She said as she disappeared in front of me._

_Cave (Adam's POV)_

After my shift was over I walked inside the cave and woke up Anthony from his sleep. After he agreed to take the next shift, I walked over next to Ahsoka and lied down next to her and went to sleep.

_Dream_

_As I drifted off into sleep I began to hear someone throwing rocks inside the cave. I woke up and saw a small figure outside the cave throwing rocks inside. As I got closer to the figure I saw that the figure was a little boy who looked a lot like Ahsoka because he had orange skin with white markings on his face, however he didn't have any headtails like Ahsoka, instead he had short black hair on top of his head. He also looked like was six years old._

_ "Hey kid what are you doing here?" I asked him but then he decided to playfully run away from me. "Hey wait up!" I said as I chased him down a rocky hill. I finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. "Hey what are you doing here kid? Your parents must be worried sick about you?" I said to him. "Didn't they tell you not to talk to strangers?" I asked as he nodded his head. _

_"Where's your mother?" I asked. He then pointed to a woman who looked a lot like an older version of Ahsoka who had a baby in her arms and a little six year old girl next to her leg. "Ahsoka? You're their mother?" I said as she nodded her head and smiled. I looked at the boy and asked, "Where's your father?" And then the boy pointed at me, which shocked me. I couldn't believe that this was my family. Before I could say anything else, I started to wake up from my dream._

**Okay everyone that is it for today's chapter and I promised you guys an explanation so here it is. When I was watching the Mortis episode, a few weeks ago on Netflix, I was playing Halo 4 at the time and found out that these two stories were similar. Think about it.**

**In Star Wars: The Clone Wars Anakin, Obi Wan and Ahsoka are sucked into an unknown planet and run into three godlike beings. The Father, Daughter, and Son, and have to stop The Son from leaving Mortis.**

**In Halo 4 Master Chief and Cortana are sucked into an unknown planet as well and meet The Didact and Librarian. They too must also stop The Didact from leaving Requiem.**

**In this crossover I decided to take out The Father, Son, and Daughter, and replace them with The Didact and Librarian and also add the Prometheans. However we're going to use the same story line in the Clone Wars but we're going to throw in Halo 4 characters because I thought it would be interesting to have our heroes face these new characters. I hope you guys enjoy this. If you like this story, then leave a comment. If you don't then don't write anything. I hope to see you guys tomorrow for the next three chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13

**What's going on everyone this is THeLastSurvivor14 and welcome to the first of today's three new chapters of Fallen Brothers. As you may remember from yesterday the four friends ended up on a mysterious planet called Mortis and have encountered the inhabitants of the planet. But what they are about to face, is something to be afraid of. Halo $ belongs to 343 Industries while Star Wars belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 13: Awaking The Didact**

_Cave (Adam's POV)_

After I woke up from my dream, I looked around the cave and saw that it was morning and also saw Ahsoka waking everyone up. It looks like she was the last person to have the night shift. As we all got up, Anthony asked, "Okay…so what's that plan for today?"

I looked at him and said, "You know what I've been thinking of something. I think that maybe we can use that tower as a way to call out for help. If we can send out a distress call, someone will be able to receive it."

"Sounds like a plan." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah…I'm in." Anthony said.

"Me too." Barriss said.

"Then it is settled, but I have to warn you guys, judging on what we saw last night, I'm guessing those Promeatheans are probably gonna be guarding that tower." I said to them.

"What ever happens, we're with you." Ahsoka said to me, as she and barriss grabbed their lightsabers, and Anthony grabbed his rifle.

I looked at them and grabbed my saber and said, "Alright. Let's move out." As we left the cave and walked down the rock hill we were on, we began to see the Prometheans appear right in front of our eyes. After they got a good look at us they charged at us with their guns and swords. Using our lightsabers, the girls and I began to cut down every Promethean in front of us. At the same time Anthony began to shoot them down with his gun. As the Prometheans we're being killed we noticed that they would turn into some kind of orange glowing ash after they were killed.

Once we had reached the inside of the tower Ahsoka looked at me and said, "That wasn't so bad."

"We just crossed their front yard." I said to her. "The real challenge is gonna be inside the tower." As we ran through the hallways we began to encounter more and more Promeatheans. As we were running to the center of the tower I saw two prometheans blocking a door in front of us. Using my explsove shurikens, I threw them at the two gaurds, as the blades hitted them on the chest, the shurikens detonated, exploding the Prometheans. While we fought our way to the control center of the tower, Anthony had ran out of ammo for his gun.

"Guys I'm out of ammo!" He said to us until a Promethean teleported in front of us. As the monster charged at us I grabbed the arm that had the gun in its hand, and sliced it off the Promethean, killing it.

"Here." I said to Anthony as I handed him a gun that resembled to his rifle. "Zeta how close are we to the control center?"

"If we high tail it, we should be there in about ten minutes." She said.

"You here that guys!" I said to everyone. "We're almost there!" After we knew that we were close to the control center, we decided to run as fast as we can to the control center. After running through the hallways of the tower for a few minutes we had made it to what had looked like the control center. Inside was a giant orange glowing glowing sphere at the center of the room and next to it was a control panel that had two small pillars sticking out.

But then we noticed that there were dozens of Prometheans. After we saw them, we all looked at each other and charged towards the control panel. Anthony began to shoot down every Promethean that he saw. Ahsoka and Barriss used the force to grab them and send them flying across the area. And I threw every shuriken I had and cut down every Promethean that was in my way.

"Adam get to the control panel!" Ahsoka said.

"What about you guys?!" I asked her.

"We'll hold them off!" She said. "Just go!" I then ran to the control panle, which was only a few feet away from me until a Promethean teleported in front of me. Using my saber I threw it at the Promethean, which stabbed the monster in his chest. After I killed it I ran and grabbed my saber and ran to the pillars.

"Adam touch the pillars!" Zeta said as I approached the control panel.

I put my hands on the control panel and said, "This is Razor of the Republic can anyone hear me?"

And then all of the sudden the glowing sphere said, _"This is Razor of the Republic can anyone hear me?" _In a dark tone.

"Can anybody here me?" I asked.

"_Can anybody here me?" _The sphere said, as it started to glow brighter and brighter

"Adam let go of the pillars." Zeta said. And then all of the sudden the sphere exploded in front of everyone. After the sphere exploded I saw that everyone stopped fighting and stared at the sphere as something was coming out of it. Coming out of it was some sort of human like figure with bright orange glowing armor floating above his body.

"So fades the great harvest of my betrayal." The figure said as he waved his hand and changed the color of the Prometheans from blue to orange. "The Librarian left little to chance didn't she?" He then used the force to grab Anthony, Barriss, Ahsoka, and I. As he pulled us closer to him I notice that his face resembled to a bat with fangs coming out of his mouth.

"Turning my own world, my own guardians…against me. But what hubris to believe she could protect her pets from me forever. If you haven't mastered these guardians, then the Jedi cannot restore balance to the galaxy. Your ascendance may yet be prevented. Time was you ally…jedi, but now it has abandoned you. The Force Wielders…have returned." He said to us as a helmet that looked like a skull with glowing eyes covered his face. He then looked at us and said, "This tomb is now yours." After he said that he threw us across the area.

As we got up Zeta said, "GUYS GET OUT OF THERE THIS PLACE IS GONNA BLOW!"

"EVERYBODY GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I yelled as we ran out of the control center. As we ran through the hallways of the building, the tower began to crumble.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Anthony screamed.

"I'M GUESSING THAT WAS THE DIDACT!" I said to him as we continued to run through the hallways. As we continued to run the walls began to crumble and as we made it to the front entrance of the tower we thought we were gonna make it until we heard a loud explosion. After the explosion went off the four of us were teleported some where.

**Alright everyone that is the end for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it , I will see you guys in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone here is the fourteenth chapter of Fallen Brothers. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Halo 4 is property of 343 Industries and Star Wars is property of Disney and my OCs belong to me.**

**Chapter 14: Meeting The Librarian**

_Jungles (Barriss' POV)_

After the four of us were teleported out of the tower, Ahsoka and I woke up in the middle of the jungle. I got up and looked at Ahsoka, who was lying down next to me. "Ahsoka? Ahsoka are you okay?" I asked her as I nudged her body to wake up.

She then let a soft moan when she woke up and said, "Yeah I'm fine." She then looked around the jungle and asked, "Where are we?"

"I think we were teleported to this jungle?" I said to her.

She then got up on her feet and asked, "Adam are you okay?" But then we heard no response. "Adam?" She said again. "Adam?"

"Anthony?" I called out. "Anthony? Where are you guys?"

"Where could they be?" Ahsoka asked.

_Unknown Cloud Area (Adam's POV)_

After me and Anthony were teleported, the both of us woke up in a unknown area where there were towers high up into the clouds and where the sun was shinning on us. "Anthony are you alright?" I asked him.

He looked at me and said, "I'm alright." The both of us stood on our feet and looked at this cloud city we were in. "Where are we?" He asked. "What is this place? Are we in Heaven?"

"I don't know." I said to him as we looked at the floating towers. "Zeta do you know where we are?"

"I'm not sure, records show that this place doesn't even exist." She said inside my helmet.

"Great so we really either in Heaven or we are in some sort of limbo." Anthony sarcastically said.

"We're not dead." I said to him.

Anthony then calmed down and asked, "So where are the girls?"

I then looked around and saw that the girls were not with us. I then turned on my communicator and said, "Ahsoka? Ahsoka where are you?"

Anthony did the same. "Barriss are you there?" The both us continued to try to call them but got no response. "I'm not getting anything." He said.

"Me too." I said. "Let's look around and see if we can find a way to get out of here." Anthony looked at me and nodded to my suggestion. The two of us then walked through the city, looking for a way out. As we walked through the city we saw a bright flash of light in front of us. We the visors of our helmets protected our eyes from the light.

After the flash, we saw a figure that was coming towards us. Anthony pulled out the new gun that he got from the dead Promethean while I activated my saber. We looked at the floating figure and saw that it was a woman wearing a long light blue dress and had some sort of headdress that was covering her hair. I looked at her and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am the remains of the Force Wielders, once known as the Librarian." She said to us. "My memories were retained to assist the Jedi on their path to restoring peace to the galaxy. Though sadly, that plan is now at risk." She then moved closer to us and said, "The Didact is leaving Reqiuem. Soon. You must not allow it."

"How does he plan on leaving? Anthony asked.

"He seeks the ship that you arrived in." She said to us.

"The _Nightstalker_." I said to her.

She nods at me and then said, "He plans to use that and the ships he has taken from the Republic to spread and build his army across the galaxy."

"He's planning on making more Prometheans?" Anthony asked. "How?"

"The darkness within him, allows him to create his Promethean warriors." She said to us. "That is why he kidnapped those ships full of clone. He needed them to build his army."

"The Prometheans. They're clones?" I asked her.

She nods and says, "He will encrypt the entire galaxy if you do not stop him."

"How can we stop him? We're not jedi, we're only men." I said to her.

"I have been watching over you two ever since you first entered this world, and have seen how the both of you have risked your lives to help those that are in need." She said to us. Before she could say anything else she felt a disturbance.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He has found us." She said, until we heard the voice of the Didact.

_"Even in death, her medaling continues."_ The voice said. _"Relinquish your pets!"_

After he said that my communicator was going off. _"Adam are you there?"_ I then realized that it was Barriss.

I answered it. "Barriss what's going on?"

_"Adam it's Ahsoka, she's been taken by the Didact."_ I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"What?" I asked.

_"She was taken by the Didact a few minutes ago."_ She said.

Before I could say anything the Librarian spoke out, "Young warriors, in order to defeat my husband your evolution must be accelerated. It will allow you both to be immune to the force."

"Can we defeat the Didact without it?" I asked her.

"No." She said.

"Then do it." I said. The next thing we know Librarian used her powers to give my brother and I the ability to be immune by the force. The experience was a little bit painful but was over quickly.

After she was done she then said, "There is one other thing. In order to kill my husband you'll need this." She then pulled out a sword that was glowing blue. "To kill my husband you'll have to pierce this through his heart." She then gave me the blade.

"Thank you. I will not fail you." I said to her. She nodded at me and then sent my brother to Barriss' location.

_Jungle: A Few Minutes Ago (Barriss' POV)_

After Ahsoka and I realized that the boys were not with us we decide to find our way out of the jungle. As we walked through the jungles, Ahsoka felt something. "Barriss stop." She said.

"Ahsoka what is it?" I asked her. In a split second a ball of flame appeared between us. That ball of fire then turned into the Didact.

"You're coming with me." He said as he grabbed Ahsoka by the throat. Using the force, I tried push him away from Ahsoka but failed. I then activated my lightsaber and ran toward him. As I slashed my lightsaber at him, the lightsaber only bounced off his armor, doing nothing. After I realized that my lightsaber did nothing, he backhanded me and sent me flying to a tree near by.

"Time to go." He said as he and Ashoka disappeared in a burst of flame.

As I got back up, I grabbed my communicator and called Adam. "Adam are you there?"

_"Barriss what's going on?"_ He said to me.

"Adam it's Ahsoka, she's been taken by the Didact." I said to him.

**Oh no Ahsoka has been taken by The Didact! What will happen to her? Will Adam be able to rescue her? And will they stop The Didact? Stick around and find out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everybody here is the last chapter for today. On the last chapter the two Amor Brothers met the Librarian and were given new powers while Ahsoka was taken by The Didact. Will they be able to rescue their friend? Let's find out. 343 Industries owns Halo 4 and Disney owns Star Wars.**

**Chapter 15: Altar Of Mortis**

_Jungle (Adam's POV)_

After the Librarian teleported me and Anthony to Barriss' location, we ended up in the middle of the jungle. As the two of us were recovering from being teleported, I looked around and shouted, "Barriss!"

"Barriss!" Anthony said. After we called her name for a few minutes, she came out of a bush that was behind us. "Barriss." Anthony said to her as he hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but Ahsoka was taken." She said.

"Tell me what happened." I said to her. She then explained to me of how the Didact took Ahsoka. She also told us that he is immune to lightsabers and the force.

After she finished telling us about what the Didact did she asked, "Where were you guys?"

"It's a long story that we'll have to tell you later but right now we got to find Ahsoka and the Didact." I said to her. "Do you know where he is heading?"

"Follow me." She said as we started to walk through the jungle, following her. After walking for hours through the jungle, the three of us cam a across a cliff where we saw a tower that was in the middle of the jungle. Barriss pointed at the tower and said, "I think that is where the Didact has taken her."

"Let's go." I said as I started to climb down the cliff.

"Wait what are you doing?" Anthony said.

"I'm going over there!" I said.

"We need to think this through." Anthony suggested.

"The more we think this through the less time we have to rescue Ahsoka!" I said to him.

"Think first Adam!" Anthony said. "He took Ahsoka because he knew we would go rescue her! He wants us to find him!"

"Yeah well he just messed with the wrong guy!" I said as I continued to climb down.

"Wait!" He said. "If you're gonna get Ahsoka out of there, you're gonna need some help."

"Okay come on we're wasting time!" I said as he and Barriss began to climb down the cliff with me.

_Tower (Normal POV)_

While Adam, Anthony, and Barriss were on their way to the tower, Ahsoka was inside the tower being held in a prison cell. "You can't keep me here! You here me!" She said as she struggled to free herself from the chains that were on her hands. As she was trying to free herself, the Didact had walked into her cell.

"Foolish jedi." He said to her. "Do you really believe that your friends will come here to rescue you?"

"They are my best friends." She said. "I know they will come for me."

"That is where you're wrong young padawan." He said. "They have abandoned you, and soon your precious Jedi Order will cast you out. But I will not abandon you like they will. Join me and we will bring order to this galaxy."

"I will never join you!" She said to him.

"Then you leave me with no choice." He said as he placed his hand on Ahsoka's cheek, tilting it to the left a little bit. Using his fanged teeth, he bit down on her neck and released a venom that coursed through her body. As the venom spread through out her body, the Didact released her from her chains and watched her collapse on the floor.

"What did you do?" She said before she past out on to the floor.

"You are...mine now!" The Didact said as he used the force to lift up her body while a suit of armor that was similar to his, began to appear on her. "You shall be the instrument to your friends destruction." He said as he placed her on the ground. As she lid on the ground, she had woken up and was changed. Her skin and headtails were more darker than before, her veins were black from the venom that runs through her body and her eyes, that were once blue, were a golden yellow. She also wore the same armor the Didact was wearing. The Didact looked at her and said, "Now go my pet, let your friends find you and when they do give them this message." He then whispered in her ear on what to tell her friends when they rescue her.

"Yes my master." She said as she kneeled down.

_(Adam's POV)_

As we made it to the tower, the three of us ran into the tower with our lightsabers out and our guns firing at every Promethean that came our way. The three of us thought that maybe the Didact had probably put Ahsoka on the highest part of the tower. After fighting hundreds of Prometheans and after running for so long, we had finally reached the top of the tower. As we made it to the top I looked outside a window and saw Ashoka sitting down in the middle of a courtyard that was outside. I looked at Barriss and Anthony and said, "Guys I found her she's outside!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get her!" Anthony said with a smile on his face as he shot a Promethean.

_Courtyard_

I then opened the door and walked outside the courtyard and saw Ahsoka in front of me. "Ahsoka I'm here let's get out of here." I said to her as I looked around to see if anything was watching us.

"Answer this question for me Adam." She wickedly said. "Would you ever abandon me?"

"What?" I confusingly asked. "I would never abandon you, now let's go."

"He's right." She said as stood up. "Right about everything, you must give in. He only wants what's best for the universe."

"Hey what's going on with you? You're not acting like yourself." I said to her. "The Didact has done something to you. You need to snap out of it! This isn't you Ahsoka!"

"Actually I've never felt more alive then ever!" She happily said. "He asked me to give you a message. He said if you don't surrender, he will kill me." She then let out a little laugh.

"That's not going to happen." I seriously said.

"Then you will be forced to kill me!" She said as she unsheathed her lightsaber and lunged at me. As she started to attack me with her ferocious strikes, I did my very best on trying not to get killed by her by blocking practically every attack that was coming at my body. And the same time, I was trying to think of a way on how to break her out of whatever spell the Didact has put her under.

_Tower (Anthony's POV)_

While Barriss and I were fighting off every Promethean, I looked outside a window and saw Adam fighting Ahsoka. "What the?" I said. "Barriss something is wrong. Ahsoka is trying to kill Adam!"

"What?!" She said before she sliced off one of the Prometheans head off. "Are you serious?!"

"Look!" I said as she went over to look out the window and I started to shoot at every Promethean.

"What the?!" She said.

"That's what I said!" I replied. "We need to go out there and see what's going." She nodded at me as we went outside to go help Adam and Ahsoka.

_Courtyard (Adam's POV)_

As the fight continued on, she was able to kick me in the face with her feet and knock me down on the ground. "And now Razor will meet his death!" She said as she jumped in the air with her lightsaber coming down on me.

I quickly grabbed my saber and was able to block her attack. As our lightsabers were locked with each other I looked at her and said, "Come on Snips I know you're still in there."

"Don't call me that! I hate it when people call me that!" She angrily said. After I called her Snips she started to get angrier then before and started to strike harder then ever. As we continued to fight, I saw Anthony and Barriss come outside of the tower. Barriss used the force to separate the two of us from killing each other.

Anthony looked at me and asked, "What's going on? And what is Ahsoka wearing?"

"I think the Didact has put her under some kind of spell." I said. "I don't know how to set her free."

"How about we use the sword from the Librarian." He said.

I then pulled out the sword that the Librarian gave us but then Ahsoka said something. "Where did you get that?" She shouted with another voice, that sounded like the Didact, over hers. "Give it to me!" She then ran towards us with her lightsabers but was force pushed by Barriss. This angered Ahsoka. "Guards! Guards!" She shouted as two Prometheans appeared beside her.

"Adam you go after the Didact!" Anthony said. "We'll handle Ahsoka and these guys!"

"Are you sure?!" I asked.

"We got this!" Anthony said as he reloaded his gun. "Now go!" I then ran inside the tower to go look for the Didact.

_(Anthony's POV)_

After Adam left, Barriss and I looked at Ahsoka and the two Prometheans standing next to her. I looked at Barriss and said, "I'll take the Prometheans."

"And I'll handle Ahsoka." She said. She then kissed me on the lips and said, "I love you."

"I know." I said. As we then charged at Ahsoka and the Prometheans.

**Ha see what I did with Anthony and Barriss. Well folks that is it for today. Come back tomorrow to find out who will live and who will die. See you guys later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Whats up everyone this is TheLastSurvivor14 and this is Fallen Brothers. Yesterday Ahsoka was put under some sort of spell and is under the Didacts control. Will her friends be able to free her? Let's find out. Halo is owned by 343 Industries and Star Wars is owned by Disney. However i own my OCs.**

**Chapter 16: Wrath Of The Didact**

_Tower (Adam's POV)_

After I left the courtyard, I started to run through the hallways of the tower to find and kill the Didact. "Zeta do you have any ideas on where the Didact is?" I asked her.

"I'm detecting a large engery source that is coming from a few stories above us." She said to me. "I'm guessing it's him."

"Let's go." I said.

"Do you mind if I ask you something." She asked. "How do plan to kill the Didact."

"Easy." I said. "I'm gonna find him…and I'm gonna stab his heart." I then started to move through tower and started to kill Prometheans as they approached me.

_Courtyard (Anthony's POV)_

While Adam was looking for the Didact, Barriss and I were battling Ahsoka and her Promethean guards. As Barriss was dodging and blocking every strike that came from Ahsoka, Barriss would also land a few blows on her to try to disarm her. At the same time I was trying to kill these Promethean guards. These Prometheans were different from the others we fought.

Instead of having a gun and a sword on both hands, these Prometheans carried a sword on one hand and carried some sort of energy shield on the other. This made it very hard to kill this thing, because every time I fired my gun at one of these things, they would pull their shields up and would block any attack that I had. While we were fighting I looked at Barriss and asked, "Hey Barriss how are you doing with Ahsoka over there?"

"I'm doing fine." She said as she blocked on of Ahsoka's strikes. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, it's just that I can't seem to get a hit on these guys." I said as I doged some of their attacks.

"Do you want to switch?" Barriss offered as she and Ahsoka's lightsabers were locked together.

"No I'm fine." I said to her. "I'll find a way to kill them." After I said that, one Promethean raised its sword and slashed at me. I barely dodged that attack and tried to attack the Promethean. As the Promethean was recovering from his attack I grabbed one of my pistols and aimed it at his head. Before he could raise his shield I pulled the trigger and shot it in the head. As the Promethean died and started to turn into its glowing ash I looked at Barriss and said, "See! I told you I would find a way!"

"That's good." She said before she force pushed Ahsoka. "Except you missed one."

I then turned around and saw the other Promethean charging at me with his blade. "Oh crap." I said as I dodged his attack. I couldn't imagine what Adam had to face.

_Energy Room (Adam's POV)_

After fighting off dozens of Prometheans I finally reached the top of the tower where Zeta and I thought the Didact was located. As I killed the last Promethean in my way I saw a door the led to the room where Zeta detected the large energy source. "We made it. Finally." I said.

"Once we enter that room, we're gonna be fighting one of the most powerful beings in the universe." She warned me.

"We'll see when I kill him." I then opened the door and entered a large circular room where there was large glowing ball of fire, hovering over a smaller pillar. As I walked into the room I looked around to see where the Didact was.

I then heard his voice. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you came here." I turned around to see where the voice was coming from. I turned forward and saw the Didact in front of me, but before I could do anything he back handed me and sent me flying towards a wall. "You persist too long even in the face of death. Come now warrior. Have your resolution." He then tried to use the force to grab me but something was weird. Instead of being thrown like a rag doll, I was immune to his force tricks. "What is this?" The Didact asked.

"I little gift from the Librarian." I said to him. "She also gave me this." I then pulled out the sword that was given to me.

"Foolish human, so misguided. The galaxies imprisonment…is a kindness." He said. "Give in."

"I will never submit." I said, as I got ready to attack him.

"Your compassion for this world is misplaced." He said.

"I'm not doing this to save this world!" I said. "I'm doing this to kill the monster that hurt my love!"

"Foolish mortal!" He angrily said. "You do not know what a true monster is like!" He then pulled out two large swords that were on fire.

"Let's do this!" I said as ran towards him with my saber and sword. As I was just about to lay down a fatal strike, the Didact burst into flames and teleported before my blades could even touch him. "What the?" All of the sudden the Didact reappeared from behind me and struck me with his two blades. I was able to block his attack just in time. The Didact was then able to kick me with his large foot and was able to punch me in the face. Before I could even react he teleported away from me and then reappeared from behind me and punched me in the face and teleported in front of me and kicked me in the chest and knocked me down.

The Didact then teleported a few feet away from me and said, "I told you did not know what a true monster was like. Did I not human."

I then got back up on my feet and said, "I may be a human...but I will stop you." I then looked at him and charged at him with my blades.

_Courtyard (Anthony's POV)_

While Adam was fighting the Didact, Barriss and I had our hands full when we were fighting Ahsoka and the Promethean guard. After fighting them for a while, the both of us started to loose our strength and energy. With Barriss fighting Ahsoka, she wasn't able to land any strikes to disarm her, and instead of throwing offensive attacks, she started to be defensive and was now blocking attacks that were coming from Ahsoka.

With me, I continued to fight the Promethean guard who still hadn't died. As I fought him he used his shield to knock me down on the ground. As I lid on the ground he walked towards me and placed his foot over my chest. I couldn't move, I thought that this was going to be then end of me. The guard then raised his sword and let out a loud scream, and revealed his human skull. I reached out for my pistol and pointed it at the skull.

The Promethean then saw me and let out a loud scream before it made its final strike. I then pulled the trigger and shot the guard in the center of the skull. After I killed the Promethean I got up and saw Barriss and said, "I got him Barriss!" I then realized that she was knocked down by Ahsoka. I looked at her and said, "Hang on Barriss! I'm coming!" I said as I ran to aid Barriss.

"You have interfered for the last time!" Ahsoka said as she used the force to grab me. But then her force powers had no effect on me. "What the?!"

"Your little tricks don't work on me." I said as started to fire my gun at her. But every bullet I fired at her was blocked until she ran towards me and sliced my gun in half. Before I could react she kicked me in the chest and knocked me on the ground next to Barriss.

As me and Barriss lied on the ground, Ahsoka raised her lightsaber and shouted, "You will all kneel before-" She was then cut off when she dropped her lightsaber and felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked at us with her eyes widened and her mouth open and collapsed on the ground.

"AHSOKA!" Barriss and I said as we rushed over to her to see what was wrong. I looked at Barriss and said, "Barriss see what's wrong with her while I contact Adam!" She nodded at me as she looked at Ahsoka.

_Energy Room (Adam's POV)_

As I was doing my best to fend off the Didact, I started to loose all of my energy after he would teleport and knock me down on my feet. After I would get up he would teleport and knock me back down. I didn't know why he didn't he just kill me. He had me beaten and yet he didn't kill me. I then heard him say something. "Do you not see human? How weak the jedi have made this galaxy. There idea for peace is a joke."

"You want to know what's a joke?" I said as I started to get back up on my feet. "The joke is that you have all this power and you haven't killed me."

"You're right." He said. "It's time to finish what I started." He then teleported which is what I was hoping for, because as when he reappeared behind me I slashed my sword and got his arm cut off.

As he yelled in pain I grabbed both of my blades and began to attack him. Using every drop of energy I had, I started to attack him like a mad animal. When I attacked him he would teleport away from me where I would predict where he would reappear and would strike on that area. Our blades clashed as we both fought each other and would leave wounds on the other. At one point of the battle, he teleported behind me and stuck me from behind the legs. I then collapsed on my knees and saw the Didact reappear in front of me with his blades. He got rid of one of his blades and said to me, "A valiant effort...but pointless." He then raised his blade and got ready to strike. "And now you will die."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I said as I slashed the Librarians sword at him as the Didact teleported. I knew where he was going to teleport, so that is why I redirected the blade somewhere else.

When Didact teleported from behind me he raised his sword and said, "You will all kneel before-" He was cut off when my blade had pierced his heart. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was open when he saw the blade going into his chest.

"It's over." I said to him.

"No it's not over." He said to me. "You think you have saved this world from me? You think you have saved the people you love? No. One day they will abandon you and cast you out without hesitation. And when they do they will turn against you and you will drown in their anger and hatred towards you." After he said that he began to turn into ash and in a few seconds, his body was gone, including the sword.

As I started to limp back my way to the group, I was starting to get a call from Anthony. I answered it. "What is it Anthony?" I said.

_"Adam there's something wrong with Ahsoka she's…she's dead."_ He said to me. I then hung up and rushed over to the courtyard.

**Well it looks like Adam had done the impossible. He had killed a god. But their victory came wit a cost. Continue reading to find out what happens next.** **If you like the story then leave a comment. If you don't have anything good to say then don't say anything.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everybody here is chapter 17 of Fallen Brothers. With the Didect dead and Ahsoka dead as well, what will happen to Adam now? Halo 4 is property owned by 343 Industries and Star Wars is property owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 17: Out Of The Dark**

_Energy Room (Adam's POV)_

After the Didact had turned to ash, I started to limp back my way to the group, I was starting to get a call from Anthony. I answered it. "What is it Anthony?" I said.

_"Adam there's something wrong with Ahsoka she's…she's dead."_ He said to me. I then hung up and rushed over to the courtyard.

_Tower_

As I ran through the tower to get to the courtyard, I started to notice that every Promethean was turning to ash. I guess they were somehow connected to the Didact, so when he died, they all started to die.

_Courtyard_

Once I reached the courtyard I ran outside and saw Barriss and Anthony huddling around Ahsoka, who was lying down on the floor. I rushed over to her and took off my helmet "What happened?" I asked Anthony.

"I don't know." He said as he removed his helmet. "During the fight she looked at us and said, 'You will all kneel before' and then she felt some sort of pain in her chest and collapsed on the floor." After Anthony told me what happened to Ahsoka, I then started to remember that was what the Didact said before I stabbed him in the chest with the sword.

"No." I said. "No no no!"

"Adam what is it?" Anthony asked.

"I killed her." I said.

"What?" Barriss said.

"When I fought the Didact," I said with tears coming down my face, "he said the same exact words Ahsoka said before I stabbed him in the heart." I then said to them, "When I killed him I killed Ahsoka." After I said that we all started to cry as we all looked at Ahsoka's lifeless body. The Didact won, because of him I killed the one person I have ever loved. Just as we thought that we had lost our friend forever, a glowing ball of light flew right in front of us and landed near Ahsoka's body. The ball of light began to change its shape as it turned into a woman who was the Librarian. The three of us all looked at her with our eyes and mouths were wide open. "Librarian." I said to her.

"Yes young warrior, it is I." She said as she looked at us.

"Why have you come?" I asked her.

"I have come to undo my husband's actions." She said to us. "What he did to your friend is unforgiving. And she shall not suffer the same fate as his." She then placed her glowing hand over Ahsoka's head and did something that was unbelievable. As soon as the Librarian's hand had touched Ahsoka's head, her entire body began to glow. "I now give her the last of my energy to bring back your friend from the darkness." She said as Ahsoka's skin started to turn normal, and the armor she was wearing began to turn into the glowing ash. But at the same time, the Librarian began to grow weaker as she gave Ahsoka every once of her energy. And soon the Librarian was finished. "It is finished." She said. "I have given her all of my energy, but you must give her a reason to live."

I looked at Ahsoka and went close to her face and whispered, "Ahsoka come back to us. Come back to me, because I love you." I then kissed her in the lips and said, "Wake up. Come back to me." After I said that her eyes lids began to open and revealed her beautiful blue eyes.

"Adam." She said to me. "What happened?"

I looked at her face as tears were coming down my face. "Nothing." I said to her as I hugged her. "I'm just glad that you're alright."

"Did you say you loved me?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said laughing with tears of joy. "I guess I did." I then looked at her and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said as we kissed each other.

After we finished kissing each other, I looked up at the Librarian and said, "Thank you."

She nodded at me and said, "The time of the Force Wielders is over. Mortis' time has come." She said as everything around us began to turn into glowing ashes. "I have done my very best to try maintain peace through out the galaxy. Now it is your turn." She said to me. "You and your friends must finish what the Force Wielders and I started. You must restore balance to the force and bring peace to the galaxy."

"We will." I said to her. "We will end this war."

The Librarian nodded at us as her entire body began to turn to ash, she said one last thing to us, "I will be watching over you. When you need me, I will come for you." And with that her entire body had turn into ash. As the four of us saw her ashes blow into the wind, the rest of us saw the planet begin to fall apart. The towers began to fall, the mountains began to crumble, and the jungles began to turn to ash. As we looked at what was going on, the tower we were standing on, began to fall apart and crumble. Before we could say a word, the four of us blacked out.

_Nightstalker_

After the four of us blacked out, we woke up inside the _Nightstalker_, sitting in our seats. We looked at each other and saw that we were at the coordinates that Obi wan gave us. "What the?" I said as I looked at where we were.

"Where are we now?" Anthony asked.

"Zeta what are our coordinates?" I asked Zeta, who's chip was in the computer.

"It says here that we are at the coordinates that Obi wan gave us before we were sucked into Mortis." She said.

"What happened?" Barriss asked.

Anthony then spoke out, "I think when the planet fell, we were sent back to the last place we were before we were sucked into Mortis."

"I'm guessing the Librarian is watching over us." Ahsoka said.

"Adam I am getting a call from the Jedi Counsel." Zeta said.

"Answer it." I said as a hologram of Obi wan, Yoda and Windu appeared.

_"Razor how goes the search?"_ Obi wan said to me.

"We're at the coordinates you gave us." I said.

_"Have you found the Separatist ship responsible for the disappearances."_ Windu asked.

"No. We never found any signs of a Separatist ship being here." I said to him.

_"Well do you know what else could be causing the disappearances?"_ He asked me.

"You know what." I said to Windu. "I don't think we're ever gonna find who's responsible for this."

The three jedi masters looked at me and said, _"Well then you might as well call off the search and return to Coruscant."_

"Will do." I said. "Razor out." I then turned off the holocomm and looked at Zeta. "Zeta make a jump to Coruscant."

"I'm on it." She said as our ship made a lightspeed jump.

**Okay everyone that is it for the Halo 4 crossover. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you liked it then leave a comment. other than that continue reading on.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay everyone. What is up? This is the last chapter for today. Now that we are done with the Halo 4 crossover I don't have to continue writing disclaimers on Halo 4 but still have to do them for Star Wars. But any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Star Wars is owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 18: Feelings For You**

_Apartment: A Month After Mortis Incident (Anthony's POV)_

It's been more than a month after the Mortis incident, and a lot has changed in all of us since then. After Mortis, Ahsoka got another lightsaber called a shoto, which is only just a few feet shorter than her other lightsaber and is a yellow green color. Barriss has been coming down to the warehouse to help me out with some work and to look at some new toys. Nothing has changed a lot with me, but I wish I could say the same thing for my brother.

After Mortis, he changed a lot, when he saw Ahsoka die from his actions. I've noticed that he's been more serious with our missions and has been more focused on improving his skills as a warrior. The girls and I rarely see him after he's finished working at the temple and we only see him when we go on our missions. After I was finished working at the warehouse, I was at the apartment watching some T.V. when I heard some one knocking on the door. I opened it and saw Barriss standing outside. "Hey Barriss." I said to her.

"Hey Anthony." She said. "I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"Oh no I was just about to make some dinner." I said to her. "Would you like to join me?"

"I'd love to." She said as I welcomed her inside our apartment.

When she walked inside the apartment I looked at her and said, "Why don't you make your self comfortable? And dinner will be ready in a few minutes." After I said that Barriss sat on the couch and took off her hood. After I finished making our dinner I walked into the living room, with our plates, and saw Barriss without her hood on. I looked at her with a smile and said, "Hey you don't have a hood on?"

"Yeah do you like it?" She asked.

"I love it." I said as I sat down with our food. I also noticed that this was the first time I saw her hair was short and was a very dark brown color. I looked at her and said, "I also love your hair."

"You do?" She asked.

"I do." I said. "And I also loving staring at your beautiful eyes." After I said that she started to blush. I leaned in closer and kissed her in the lips. After I kissed her on the lips she put her arms around my neck and pulled me in closer to kiss her. As we kissed, our tongues began to dance with each other while our bodies began to move from the living room to my bedroom. While we were moving from one room to another, the two of us were removing each other's clothing until we finally reached the bedroom.

As we reached my bedroom, Barriss climbed onto my bed and the two of us stared at each other. I looked at Barriss and saw that she was only wearing her braw and panties. She also looked at me and saw that I was only wearing my boxers. After the two of us stared at each other I climbed onto the bed and our bodies began to dance with each other as we hid under the covers although we never actually did do it. After we finished, I looked at Barriss who was lying down next to me, and said, "I hope I was gentle on you."

"You were just fine." She said with a smile on her face. I looked at her and kissed her on her cheek as we slept next to each other until she got up and said, "I have to go back to the temple."

I then got up and said, "Let me walk you outside." The both of us then started to get some clothes on as we started to walk to the front door.

Barriss looked at me and said, "I had a really good time."

"Good." I said. "I'm glad you had a good time." I also said to her, "I just wish that we didn't have to hide our relationship."

Barriss put her hand on my cheek and said, "Maybe when this war is over things will change."

"Yeah." I said

"You know I was thinking that may be when the war is over, I can leave the order and we can find a place to live together." She suggested.

"No don't do that." I said. "That's your home."

"This is my home." She said to me. "And I think that you're worth leaving the order." She then kissed me on my lips.

"Okay then." I said with a smile. "When this war is over we'll leave together." And with that she walked over to her speeder and went to the temple. After she left I began to wonder what Adam was doing right now.

_Warehouse (Adam's POV)_

After Anthony finished working at the warehouse I went over down there to work out and try some new gadgets that Mr. Fox had. I walked over to a small room inside the warehouse, which was designed to train people in hand to hand combat. I inserted Zeta's chip inside a computer and said, "Zeta run training simulation 3."

"Yes sir." She said as she activated four magna guards that were built to train clones. As the droids came at me, I activated my saber and began to cut them down with lightning speed, and deactivated it when I started to throw punches and MMA moves on the droids.

After all the droids were destroyed, I looked at Zeta and said, "Zeta run the simulation again."

"Again?" She asked.

"Again." I said to her.

"Yes sir." She said with a concerned look on her hologram face. After running the simulation for hours, I was drenched in sweat and was very tired and thirsty. As I walked over to a fountain nearby I saw Ahsoka standing in front of me.

I looked at her and asked, "Ahsoka what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I said to her. "I'm just training."

"I can tell from the sweat coming from your body." She said. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine." I said to her. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that Anthony, Barriss and I rarely see you after we come back form our missions." She said.

"Well that's because I'm training for our next mission." I said to her as I sat on a bench near me.

She looked at me and sat on the bench next to me. "You know if you want to talk about what happened on Mortis you can tell me."

I looked into her eyes and asked, "Do you want to know why I'm always training?" She nodded at me and I then said, "It's because nothing's been the same since Mortis. That event made me realize that I wasn't able to protect the one thing that can't live without. And that's you."

"You know that wasn't your fault." She said to me.

"But if I had stopped the Didact earlier, I would have been able to prevent him from kidnapping you." I said to her. "And you would not have been put under his spell and would not have died."

"But you did stop stop him and I was revived." She said to me as she put her hand on mine when she shat next to me. "You know I never told you this but when the Didact killed me I was floating on the middle of no where, and there was nothing but darkness. When I started to think that this was the end I saw a burst of light that destroyed the darkness that surrounded me. I looked up and saw you reaching your hand out to me and asking me to come with you. When I grabbed your hand, I woke up and saw you above me." She then said, "Adam I want you to know that I love you and that I don't want you to blame yourself for something you didn't do."

"Okay." I said to her. "I promise that I won't hide anything from you." I then hugged and kissed her. After we kissed each other I looked at her and said, "You know we are the only people in this warehouse and that Zeta can deactivate all the security cameras."

"You thinking what I'm thinking." She asked.

"Oh yeah." I said as the two of us began to remove each others clothes and started to do things to each other.

**Okay we're gonna stop right there before things get too serious. I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it wasn't exciting like the last few but at least we get see our characters have some time to rest. Well that is it for today folks I hope you enjoyed these last three chapters. I will see you on monday with three brand new chapters. Have a good friday and a good weekend!**


	19. Chapter 19

**What's up everyone this is TheLastSurvivor14. I hope everyone's weekend was great. Here are the next three chapters on Fallen Brothers. We're reaching the end of this store guys and I want to thank those who have followed and favored this story. Star Wars is property owned by Disney. Alright enough with that, let's get started.**

**Chapter 19: A Padawan Lost**

_Felucia: Two Months Later (Adam's POV)_

Well it's been two months since Anthony and I had our talk with the girls and told them about how we felt about them. After I came home, Anthony told me that he and Barriss had decided to move in together when the war was over. A few days later, he asked her to marry him and without hesitation she said yes.

When I found out that he proposed to her, I was a little worried that he decided to marry her even though the both of them are only 17, but then he told me that any day could be our last and that we should cherish every moment with the person we love. And that is when he asked me to be his best man while Barriss asked Ahsoka to be her Bride's made. A week later the wedding came and only the four of us attended it since we didn't want anyone else knowing about this. And soon they were married in secret.

After the wedding I asked Anthony if he wanted to have some kids, he looked at me and said that he and Barriss wanted to wait until the war was over. And then the new couple left to go on their honeymoon, while Ahsoka and I were assigned to go to Felucia to help take over some bases. As we landed the _N__ightstalker_ at a republic base we got out and saw Anakin and Master Plo Koon waiting for us. "Glad you could join us Razor." Master Plo Koon said as we walked around the republic base Ahsoka and I saw clones preparing for a large attack.

I looked at Plo Koon and said, "You guys look like you're getting ready for something big."

"We are planning an assault on a Separatist base not far from here." he said to me.

"And that is where we need you guys." Anakin said. "We need one of you to lead a small squad of clones at the south side of the base to attack the Separatist from behind while the other is at the front attacking them." After he told us what our jobs were, Ahsoka and I looked at each other and thought about who was going to distract the droids while the other takes the squad of clones.

I looked at Skywalker and said, "I'll help you in the front."

"Alright then." He said and then looked at Ahsoka and asked, "You okay with this Snips?"

"Yeah." She said. "It'll be fun."

"Okay." Anakin said. "We should get ready. The attack will start in a few minutes."

As we were getting ready for the attack I walked over to Ahsoka and said, "Hey you ready for this?"

She looked at me and said, "Yeah I'm ready."

Before she left I said, "Hey reach out your hand."

"What?" She asked.

"Reach out your hand I have something for you." I said as I gave her a small device that was smaller than her palm. "It's a tracking device that can fit inside anything, that way the both of us know where we are during the battle."

"Thanks." She said as she put the device inside her boot. "I'll see you later." She then left with a squad of clones to get to the base. After she left Anakin and I went to a squad of clones to inform them what our job was. After we explained them the mission, we left to the base where we would attack the droids from the front while Ahsoka would attack them from behind.

_Separatist Base (Normal POV)_

As Ahsoka had her clones ready to attack the droids from behind, Anakin and Razor were marching to the front entrance to the base. As they reached the base, Razor looked at Anakin and asked, "Now?"

Anakin turned to him, smiled and said, "Now." Anakin then looked at the clones and ignited the lightsaber and said, "Let's move!"

All of the sudden every clone that was behind Razor and Aankin began to charge to the base with their guns and cannons firing at the base. Behind the walls of the base, the droids were caught off guard as they began to panic. Before the droids could figure out what happened, the front of the entrance was breached by a couple of clones who had used rocket launcher to destroy the wall. Once the wall came down, Razor and Anakin began to cut down every droid in their path as the droids began to run out the backside of the base.

When the droids were fleeing the base, Razor called on his wrist comm Ahsoka and said "Now Ahsoka!"

"Got it Razor!" She said. She then looked at her squad of clones and said, "Alright boys let's go." After she gave the order, she and her clones got ready behind some trees to attack the droids that were coming in their direction. In a few minutes the droids had walked right into their trap when the clones began to fire the droids. While the droids were being under attack, Ahsoka sensed a strange presence nearby. She then left the squad to figure out who was in the area. But as she was walking through the glowing jungles, She stopped and heard someone walking around there. She looked around and activated her lightsabers. "Who's there?!" She asked.

And then all of the sudden a stun net came out of no where and wrapped around her. After the net wrapped around her body, the net began to electrocute her until she was shocked into unconsciousness. After she was knocked out by a reptilian like alien, called the Trandoshan, grabbed her body and took her to a ship nearby and he also left her lightsabers behind.

While the Trandoshan kidnapped Ahsoka, Razor activated his wrist comm and said, "Ahsoka the base is ours." He paused and waited for her to respond. After waiting for a while he then said, "Ahsoka are you there?" After he didn't here a response he rushed outside the base to where Ahsoka was.

When he got to where Ahsoka was he asked a clone nearby, "Hey do you know where Ahsoka is?" The clone shook his head and walked away. As he searched the area, looking for Ahsoka, he found her lightsabers lying on the ground. He grabbed them and asked, "Zeta I need you to activate Ahsoka's tracking device."

"I'm on it." She said as she activated the device. "I found her, she's on a Trandoshan ship heading to a planet called Wasskah."

Razor then walked left the area and said, "Zeta get the ship over here."

"Yes sir." She said and in a few minutes the _Nightstalker _had reached Razor.

As he was entering the ship, Anakin looked at him and said, "Leaving so soon?"

"I got a call from a friend who needs some help." He said to him.

"Thanks." Anakin said.

"Don't mention it." He said.

"Do you know where Ahsoka is?" Anakin asked.

Thinking of a way to cover up her disappearance, Razor looked at Anakin and said, "She's coming with me to help out Patriot and Barriss." And then the doors of the ship closed and the _Nightstalker _flew off into the sky.

**Alright everyone that is the end for this chapter. What will happen to Ahsoka? Will Adam find her? Stick around and find out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone here is chapter 20. Enjoy. Star Wars is property owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 20: I'm Going After Her**

_Trandoshan Ship (Ahsoka's POV0_

After I was knocked out I woke up in a small cage, with a color around my neck and saw that there were people trapped inside cages too. I looked to my left and saw someone panicking in a cage next me, I looked closer and saw that it was a Twi'lek who was talking to himself. I looked at him and asked, "Hey do you know where I am?"

The panicking Twi'lek stopped talking and said, "We're on a ship going to a planet where they will kill us all and keep our heads as trophies."

Ahsoka had a shocked look on her face and then another person said, "I hear they're gonna drop us off in the middle of no where and pick us off one by one."

While everyone was trying to figure out where we were heading a tall Trandoshan with black skin walked inside the room, looking at the prisoners inside the cages. The black Trandoshan then looks at me and says, "You, my little youngling, will make a great trophy for my son's first hunt."

"I wouldn't sound so cocky, we jedi are not that easy to kill." I said to him.

"That is why I put a force collar on you." After he said that to me I realized that the collar I was wearing was a force collar. "To make sure that you don't get any funny ideas. And to make the hunt more interesting." He then pulled out a small device with a red button on it. He pressed it and the collar around me began to electrocute me and knock me out.

_Nightshroud (Adam's POV)_

As I was flying through hyperspace, to get to Wasskah inside the _Nightshroud_, I looked at Zeta and asked, "Zeta do you have any information on Wasskah or the people who kidnapped Ahsoka?"

"It says here that Wasskah is a Trandoshan moon that is used for hunting." She says. "And it appears that the Trandoshans that kidnapped Ahsoka are…"

"Are using her as game." I finished her sentence.

"How do plan on rescuing Ahsoka?" She asked me.

"I'm gonna find her and I'm gonna get her out of there." I said to her.

"And what if you run into the Trasndoshans that kidnapped Ahsoka." Zeta asked.

"I'm gonna kill them." I said.

After I said that, Zeta looked at me with a concerned face and said, "We should be arriving at Wasskah in a few minutes." And in a few minutes, we exited hyperspace and arrived at the Trandoshan moon.

_Wasskah (Ahsoka's POV)_

After the collar knocked me out, I woke up in the middle of the jungle, wondering where I was. I then got up and started to walk around the jungle until I heard a tribal horn go off. After the horn went off I looked around to see where it came from and that that is when I saw three Trandoshans with guns coming in my direction. I looked around to see if there was for a place for me to hide and that is when I noticed that there was a tree right next to me. I climbed up before the three Trandoshans ever saw me. As I climbed the tree, I looked down to see where the three Trandoshans were, I was about thirty feet high when the three lizards were right below me.

I looked down and decided to get the jump on them, so I let go of the tree and jumped right on top of them. Before they could even react, I began to throw punches and kicks to their bodies, I then gave one an upper cut to the jaw, which sent him flying to a rock. After I beat the other two Trandoshans, the other one that was lying on the rock let out a cry for help. While he was calling for help, I noticedthat he had a key at the side of his waist. I grabbed the key and knocked out the crying Trandoshan before anyone could here him. After I knocked him out, I inserted the key into my collar and was able to get off.

Once I got the collar off I ran away from the three trandoshans, before anybody could find me. As I was running through the jungle, someone grabbed me and puled me in a bush nearby. After I was pulled into the I saw that it was a white human girl with black hair who was covered in mud, had put her hand on my mouth. I realized why she put her hand my mouth, because as the two of us were hiding in the bush, a speeder full of Trandoshans flew right over us to the spot I was at where I attacked the three hunters. After the speeder past us, the girl removed her hand and left off. "Hey wait up!" I said to her as we got out of the bush and started to run across the jungle and into the trees. "Hey could you wait up for a second?"

"No." She said. "We need to get to out of here before nightfall!"

"Could you at least tell me your name?" I asked her as we ran through the trees.

"It's Kalifa." She said to me. "Now come on let's go!"

_(Adam's POV)_

After the _Nightstalker_ exited hyperspace, and started to enter the moon's atmosphere. As we entered the moon, I looked at Zeta and said, "Zeta I need you to activate the ships cloaking device. And I need you open the main door."

"I'm on it." She said as the ship disappeared in the sky and opened the main door. When Zeta opened the door I removed her chip out of the computer and walked to the edge of the ship where the door opened.

I inserted her chip inside my helmet and said, "Zeta I need you to keep the ship cloaked until I arrive with Ahsoka. And I want you to land it somewhere where no one will find it."

"I'm on it." She said. She took a long pause before she said, "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Doesn't everybody." I said before I jumped out of the ship and fell through the sky. As I fell through the jungles I grabbed onto the trees to slow down my fall and once I hit the ground I looked into the jungle and began my search for Ahsoka and her kidnappers.

**Uh oh those lizards are in for it now. Like the chapter? Leave a comment and tell me what you think about it. If you don't like it then why are you reading this?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone here is the last chapter for today. It looks like things are about to get real interesting. Will Adam find Ahsoka? Let's find out. Disney owns Star Wars while I own my OCs.**

**Chapter 21: The Forgotten Padawan**

_Jungle (Adam's POV)_

As I searched through the jungles for Ahsoka, I started to here voices coming from the bushes. I looked and saw that there were three Trandosans that were being helped by other Trandoshans. I listened closely and heard one of them say, "I can't believe you let that one jedi get the jump on you."

"It also happened so fast." The injured lizard said, "I think she also took a key to remove her collar."

"Don't worry." One of them said. "We'll find that Togruta."

"That's all I needed to hear." I said as I walked towards them. Unnoticed by the lizard men, I shouted, "Hey!" As the lizards looked at me, I activated my saber and started to cut down the Trandoshans. Before they could raise their guns I sliced their hands off and began to beat the crap out of them with my bear hands.

However I didn't do anything to the injured Trandoshan, because I wanted to find out what he knew about Ahsoka. After I killed all the lizards I then heard the injured Trandoshan call out for help. I turned my attention to the Trandoshan calling for help and used a device that I got from Fixer that uses two grappling hooks that go in two opposite directions. I attached one end of the grappling hooks to the lizard's feet and the other end to a tree branch that was forty feet high. As soon as the grappling hook grabbed the tree branch the Trandoshan was sent flying forty feet above the ground, screaming. After the lizards was hanging, I climbed up to the lizard and grabbed his head. "WHERE'S THE TOGRUTA JEDI YOU CAPTURED?!" I yelled at him.

"I don't know anything about a Togruta girl!" The lizard panicked.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" I said as I pressed a button on the device which allowed the lizard to fall forty feet. Before he hit the ground I pressed the button again to pull the Trandoshan back up to me.

"Okay okay we kidnapped a young Togruta jedi not to long ago." He said to me while he was panicking.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I asked him.

"I don't know!" He pleaded.

"THEN YOU ARE OF NO USE ME!" I said to him.

"Wait… NO!" He screamed as I deactivated the grappling hooks and let him fall to his death. After I came down the tree I began to walk through the jungles to search for Ahsoka.

As I was walking I remembered something and said to Zeta, "Zeta I need you to pull up a map of the area and activate Ahsoka's tracking device."

"Yes sir." She said to me as she pulled up a map of the jungle and activated Ahsoka's tracking device. "It looks like she's about north east from here."

"Good. Now let's get going." I said to her as I started to walk through the jungle to find Ahsoka. After walking through the jungle for a few hours Zeta detected something on the radar.

"Adam, I'm picking up an enemy speeder coming buy!" She said.

"How close?" I asked and then all of the sudden a laser bolt flew across my face.

"That close!" She said as I turned around to see a speeder filled with about six heavily armed Trandoshans. Before I could throw a grenade at them I was in the right shoulder by one of the bullets. After I was shot, I got up and started to run away from the speeder, because I couldn't take them all by my self. As I ran through the jungles I ran into a rock wall and was cornered by the Trandoshans. When I realized that I had to fight my way out of this mess, the lizards raised their guns at me until they were hit in the face by arrows. I looked around to see where they came from and saw young man who looked like he was fifteen with mud covering his entire body, come swinging out of the trees.

He ran up to me and said, "Come with me. More will come." I looked at him and nodded as the two of us escaped the area and ran off deeper into the jungle.

_(Ahsoka's POV)_

After me and Kalifa had walked through the jungle for hours, we had finally reached a tall tree that looked like it was hollow in the inside because I could see a fire inside the tree. As we walked inside the tree Kalifa and I saw a Twi'lek boy who was about my age and a Cerean boy who looked a year younger than. "Kalifa!" The two said as they came over to Kalifa and hugged her.

"We're so glad that you came back." The Twi'lek boy said.

"Who's your friend?" The Cerean boy asked.

She walked towards me and said, "Guys I want you to meet Ahsoka." She then pointed at the Twi'lek and said, "Ahsoka I want you to meet Jinx." And then she pointed at the Cerean. "And O-Mer."

"Nice to meet you guys." I said to them.

Jinx looked at Kalifa and asked, "Where did you find her?"

"I found her few miles south west of here." She said to them.

I then spoke up. "Do you guy know how to get out of this place?" After I said that the three of them looked at me with a confused look.

"Get out?" O-Mer said. "There's no way we can get out of here alive."

"We tried getting off of the game preserve with a larger group before and everyone was slaughtered. Except for the three of us." Jinx.

"So what do we do?" I asked them.

"We keep our heads down and hide." Kalifa said. "If we stay hidden they won't be able to find us."

"What about your friends and masters?" I asked them. "I'm pretty sure that they're looking for you guys."

"We've been here for almost three months." Kalifa said. "I'm sure that they think we're dead now." I couldn't believe that these padawans have been here for almost three months and no one has bothered to search for them.

"So you guys spent your entire time here, hiding in the trees while those lizards have killed innocent people." I said to them. "If you guys like hiding so much, why did you save me?"

Kalifa looked at me and said, "I saved you because you were creating so much noise that would have attracted every hunter from miles away."

Jinx looked at me and said, "If I were you I would listen to her. She's kept us alive for almost two years."

"She's kept you guys isolated for three months." I said to them. "I don't know about you guys, but tomorrow I'm getting out of here."

"How?" O-Mer asked.

"The way I see it is that these hunters need speeders to get around the jungles quickly." I said to them. "If I can get my hands on one of their speeders, I'll be able to find out where their base is." I said to them as I looked outside the tree and into the night sky.

_(Adam's POV)_

After the mysterious boy rescued me, the two of us ran through the jungles until we found a cave. As the two of us entered the cave the boy pulled a large branch with leaves to cover the entrance of the cave. As we settled down inside the cave the two of us set up a fire to keep us warm as night began to fall. While we were warming up I looked at the boy who was removing the mud off his body and said, "Thanks for saving me back there. If it weren't for you I would have been dead."

"Your welcome." He said as he finished removing the mud off him and I saw that he was a human with white skin with long brown hair and also had brown eyes.

"So who do I owe the pleasure of thanking?" I asked him.

"How about you remove your helmet and tell me your name." He said to me. I removed my helmet and showed him my face.

"My name is Razor." I said to him as I set my helmet aside.

"Is that your real name?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Razor is what the jedi and clones call me when I'm on duty." I said to him. "My real name is Adam Amor."

"It's nice to meet you Adam Amor." He said to me as he extended his hand out to me. "I'm Jason. Jason Nightrunner."

"Well Jason Knightrunner." I said to him. "Based on what I saw when you killed those lizards with that bow of yours. I'm guessing you've been here for a while."

"One year and two months to be exact. Before I came here I was a padawan at the Jedi Temple." He said to me. After he said that he's been here for more than a year, I was surprised to see that he has survived on this game preserve for a while. He then looked at asked, "What about you? How long have you been here?"

"I just arrived." I said to him.

"Did they capture you like the rest?" He asked.

"Actually I volunteered to come here." I said.

He looked at me with a look of confusion. "What?! Why would you come to a place like this?!"

"Because they took someone very close to me." I said to him. "And I plan on finding her and kill every lizard that comes my way."

"Is she your girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said to him. "Tomorrow I'm gonna find her and get her out of here."

"You have a ship?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said to him. "You're welcome to join me tomorrow."

"You're really gonna kill them?" He asked me. "It doesn't seem the jedi way."

"I'm not a jedi." I said. "I'm just a normal guy who wants to make sure that these monsters never take anyone again." I then noticed that Jason had a look on his face that showed that he lost people he cared about. "So Jason Knightrunner do you want to help me find my friend and the Trandoshans responsible?"

He took a long pause, looked at me and said, "You can count me in."

**Well everyone that is it for today. Come back tomorrow for the final four chapters of Fallen Brothers.**


	22. Chapter 22

**What's going on everybody this is TheLastSurvivor14 and here are the final chapters for Fallen Brothers. I decided to put the last four chapters today so that you w guys wouldn't have to wait for the last chapter on wednesday so I decided to throw in one extra chapter for today. Alright everyone here is Chapter 22. Oh and one quick reminder there will be a scene that may seem to traffic for some people. You've been warned. Star Wars is owned by Disney and my OCs belong to me.**

**Chapter 22: You Found Me**

_The Next Morning (Ahsoka's POV)_

The next morning, I woke up and decided to head off into the jungle to see if I could trap one of the Trandoshans and steal one of their speeders. As I walked through the jungle, I would say, "Here lizard lizard lizard. Come and get me." I looked all around to see if anyone was following me.

After walking through the jungle for about thirty minutes, I began to hear a speeder coming by and I also heard Trandoshans that were walking on foot. I looked around to see if there was anywhere for me to hid and that is when I saw a tree that was high enough for me to ambush them. To make sure that they didn't see me, I bent over and covered myself in mud. After my entire body was covered in mud, I climbed up the tree and waited for the lizards to get closer.

_(Adam's POV)_

After I woke up, Jason and I decided to head to Ahsoka's location, which was about a few miles west from where I was. I looked at Jason who was covering himself with mud, which is where I asked him, "Hey why do you put mud all over your body?"

"The mud hides my heat signature since they could only see in inferred." He said to me. "You should put some on you too."

"I don't need to." I said to him. "My armor hides my heat signature." I then grabbed my helmet and asked, "You ready Jason?"

"Let's do this." He said as he grabbed his wooden bow and arrows and a large branch that had a large spike at the end of it. I nodded at him and put on my helmet as we left the cave and went into the jungle.

_(Ahsoka's POV)_

As I waited in the tree I looked down and saw the Trandoshans beneath me. But I only saw the ones that were on foot and couldn't see where the speeder was. Thinking that the speeder wasn't near the are I jumped off the tree and landed in the center of a group of five Trandoshans. After I hit the ground I started to throw punches to their ribs and land kicks to their legs to knock them off balance. One at a time the lizards would collapse after I would throw punches at them and then all of the sudden one of the Trandoshans athat was on the ground began to call out for help.

And all of the sudden I saw bullets flying by me from behind and that is when I turned around and saw a speeder with seven Trandoshans, including the leader and his son. After I saw them I turned and ran into a thicker part of the jungle so that the speeder wouldn't be able to go through and that the lizards would have to go on foot to get me. As I was running in the jungle, the lizards began to get off the speeder and start to run after me in the jungle. I hid behind a tree to ambush one of them when they got near me and that is when a Trandoshan walked by me.

Before he could raise his gun at me I grabbed his gun and slammed it into his face and threw him to another Trandoshan that was coming in my direction. After I took out those two lizards I waited and hid for the other ones to come.

_(Adam's POV)_

While me and Jason were walking through the jungles, the two of us began to here gunfire coming in the same direction that we were walking towards. Zeta then said something, "Adam I'm detecting Trandoshans just a couple of miles ahead of us. And I'm also picking up…" She paused and then said, "Ahsoka! She's right where they are!"

After she said that I looked at Jason and said, "Jason! I know where she is!"

"Where is she?!" He asked.

"She just a few miles west from here!" I said to him. "But she's being hunted by Trandoshans!"

"We'll let's go!" He said to me. I nodded at him and the both ran like hell to Ahsoka's location.

_(Ahsoka's POV)_

As I waited and hid in the trees, I peeked around the tree and saw another speeder come right next the first speeder I saw. I guess the lizards called for back up. As I saw the lizards coming in my direction, a lot of thoughts were going through my head. Should I leave and fight another day? Or should I stick to the plan and stay hidden and continue to ambush them and try to fend them off?

I then realized that I couldn't take them on so I decide to make a run for it. But that turned out to be bad idea because as soon as I started to run, a Trandoshan saw me and threw a snare at my feet. As the rope wrapped around me feet I fell and hit every tree before I fell to the ground.

After I hit the ground I looked at my feet and saw the rope wrapped around my feet. As I tried to get the snare off of me, the Trandoshans began to run in my direction and aimed their guns at me. I thought that this was going to be the end of me until I saw arrows flying from behind me and hitting the lizards dead center in their heads. I looked behind me to see who fired those arrows and saw a young man covered head to toe in mud, carrying a wooden bow with wooden arrows, and a stick with a large spike on his back. As he fired the arrows he said "I'll hold them off guys! Get Ahsoka out of here!"

After he said that I saw Kalifa, Jinx, and O-Mer come from behind me. Kalifa looked at me and said, "Ahsoka are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said to her. "Just a little bruised up."

While I was talking to her, O-Mer and Jinx were trying to get the snare off of me and that is when Jinx said, "Razor we can't get the snare off!" After he said that I turned around and saw Adam come from behind me.

"You found me." I said to him as he activated his saber and cut the snare off of me.

"I wasn't gonna abandon you." He said as he got me on my feet.

As he and Kalifa were getting me up I looked at Adam and said, "How did you find me?"

"I was able use the tracker I gave you, to find you." He said to me.

"How did you find these guys?" I asked, wondering on how he found Kalifa and her group.

"I ran into them when I was coming in this direction." He said to me.

"He also told us that he can get us off this planet with his ship." Kalifa said to me.

After she said that Jason had ran out of arrows and shouted, "I'm out of arrows guy!" After he said that a bullet flew us and shot Kalifa in the heart. After Kalifa was shot she fell straight to the ground as all of us were trying to figure out what just happened.

_(Adam's POV P.S. Here is the traffic scene I mentioned earlier. If you feel uncomfortable then skip ahead and keep reading.)_

After Kalifa was shot I looked and saw that a bright orange Trandoshan had shot her in cold blood. I looked at O-Mer and said, "O-Mer get Kalifa to safety!" He nodded at me as he picked up her body and ran into the jungle. I looked at Jinx and said, "Jinx get Ahsoka out of here!" And then I looked at Jason and said "Jason I want you to lead them out of here! I'll cover you guys!"

"Got it!" He said as he ran with the others. After he left I looked at the orange Trandoshan who was standing next to a black on a speeder, laughing as they had just killed an innocent person. I took out a shuriken from the side of my waist and threw it at the orange lizard. As the blade flew past the trees, not hitting any tree or branch, the shuriken sliced the lizard in the neck. After the blade flew past the Trandoshan and hit a nearby tree, his neck began to bleed until he he placed his hand over his neck and saw so much blood coming our of his neck before he collapsed onto the ground after loosing so much blood.

_(Normal POV)_

After watching his son collapse on the floor, Garnac, the black Trandoshan, kneeled beside him to see if his son was still alive. But as he checked to see if his son still had a pulse, he realized that his son had lost too much blood. After he found out his son was dead, his heart began to fill with rage and hate as he yelled out, "I WILL FIND YOU! DO YOU HERE ME?! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" As he screamed that, Adam ran into the jungle to catch up with his friends.

**Well that's it for this chapter folks. What will happen to the group now that Kalifa is dead? Stick around and find out.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter for today on Fallen Brothers. So far things aren't doing so well for the group right now. What will happen to them now? Let's see. Star Wars is property owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 23: Wookie Hunt**

_Tree Hideout (Ahsoka's POV)_

After all of us escaped the Trandoshans, the five us ran to our tree hideout before night fell. As we entered the tree, Jason helped O-Mer place Kalifa's body on the floor, while Jinx helped me sit down and while Adam stayed by the entrance of the tree to see if we were being followed. When we all settled down from what had just happened Jason looked at Kalifa's lifeless body and said, "Well that went well."

After he said that I got up and walked towards Adam to see if he needed something. I went up to him and asked, "What is it Razor?"

"See those lights?" He asked me as I looked at the jungle and saw small lights moving. "We can't stay here too long, otherwise they'll find us."

"What are you suggesting?" I asked.

"We need to get out of here before they find us." He said as the both of us went inside the tree tell the group. "Guys I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that my ship is not far from here, but the bad news is the lizards are gonna be all over us if we don't leave now."

"What about Kalifa?" O-Mer asked. "We can't just leave her behind."

Adam then put his arm on O-Mer's shoulder and said, "We'll burn the tree down with her while we escape. The fire will attract every lizard and will buy us some time." O-Mer and Jinx both nodded at him as everyone got up and started to leave the tree.

After everyone left the tree, and before Adam grabbed a torch from the fire, before he lit the tree on fire I looked at him and asked, "Once we get to the _Nightstalker _what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna get us out of this nightmare. And I'm gonna make sure these monsters never bother anybody else." After he said that he threw the torch into the tree and the five of us left as the tree lit up in the night. "Come on guys let's get out of here before anybody finds us!" Adam said as we ran into the jungle to get to the _Nightstalker_.

_Jungle's (Adam's POV)_

While we were running into the jungle I asked Zeta, "Zeta I need the location of the _Nightstalker_."

"Yes sir." She said. "I landed the _Nightstalker_ just a few miles away from here. But there are a few Trandoshans near the area."

"Set a waypoint to the ship." I said to her. After I told her, waypoint to the ship, was set up inside my helmet. I then looked at the group and said, "Alright guys the ship is just a few miles south of here." After I said that everyone was happy to hear that they were gonna get off of the reserve.

"How long will it take us to the ship?" Jinx asked.

"If we make a run for it, we'll probably reach the ship in about thirty minutes." I said to them. "Now come on! Let's move!" I said to them as we started to run through the jungle. As the five of us ran through the jungle, I would check to see if the area was clear from any Trandoshans and would also check to see if everyone in our group was all right. After running for a few minutes we came across a large valley that was about two hundred yards long with no trees in the area. I stopped the group from going any further.

"Why are we stopping?" Jinx asked.

I looked at him and said, "This valley is perfect for a sniper. If we go through that valley, we'll be exposed."

"Are there any Trandoshans in the area?" Ahsoka asked.

"Hold on." I said to her. "Zeta do a scan of the area to see if there is anything we need to worry about."

"I'm on it." She said to me. "It looks like there aren't any Trandoshans in the area but there is a Trandoshan ship coming in this direction." After she said that, all of us looked into the sky and saw the ship flying in our direction.

"Everybody hide!" I said to them as the ship came closer to us but as we hid behind the trees and bushes in the area, I looked to see if the ship was going to land or not but instead of landing, the ship crashed right in the middle of the valley.

_Crash Site (Ahsoka's POV)_

After we saw the ship crash in front of us, Jason looked at the ship and asked, "What just happened?"

"I think we just saw a ship crash right now." Adam said to him.

"Let's check it out to see if there are any survivors." I said as I went towards the crashed ship.

"Alright but let's not stay here that long." Adam said. "I bet that every Trandoshan nearby, probably saw the ship crash."

I nodded at him as we scavenged the ship for any survivors or for supplies that could help us. As we were looking around the ship, the five of us heard a noise. "What was that?" Jinx asked.

"It could be one of the survivors." I said as we looked into the crash site. The five of us then saw a shadowy figure stand up and walk to us.

"What is that?" O-Mer asked as then the shadowy figure walked into the moonlight.

We all realized that the figure was a Wookie that was taller than Adam. I looked at it and said, "It's a Wookie."

As we stared at the Wookie, Adam said something, "Hey guys I hate to ruin this moment but we need to get out of here. I just found out that there are a group of Trandoshans coming this way." After he said that O-Mer and Jinx left the crash site with Adam and Jason.

I looked at the Wookie and said, "Come with us." The Wookie then let out a small roar as the two of us left the crash site to catch up to the group.

_Nightstalker_

After we left the crash site, all of us were able to make it to the _Nightstalker_. When we reached the ship, none of us could see it because Adam had Zeta activate the cloaking device so that no one would be able to see us. As we sat inside the ship, getting ready to leave the Wookie started to talk to us. Whenever he talked, he looked at me as if he wanted me to translate. He let a soft roar and looked at me. "He said his name is Chew…bacca." I said to the group. Chewbacca then let out a few more roars and looked at me. "He says that the Trandoshans kidnapped him from his home planet Kashyyyk." He then gave out another roar and looked at me one more time. "He wants to know if we can help him get home."

Adam looked at me and then looked at Chewbacca and said, "We'll get you home big guy."

Chewbacca then let out another set of roars and looked at me. I said to Adam, "He thanks you for helping him, but he wants us to fight the Trandoshans before we leave." After I translated on what Chewbacca said, everyone looked at each other with concerned looks.

Jinx looked at me and said, "He wants us to fight the Trandoshans?!"

"That's a suicide mission." O-Mer said. "If we go there, they'll kill us on site. We should leave this place while we still have a chance."

"I say we fight them." Jason said.

"I vote we leave." O-Mer said.

Jinx then looked at O-Mer and said, "O-Mer we can't let Kalifa die in vein. She would have wanted us to stop these people."

While the group was deciding on whether to stay or leave, Adam and I walked away from the group and had our own private conversation. "Well what do you think?" I asked him

"Part of me wants to stay and fight but the other part of me wants to get out of here." He said to me. "The last time I made a decision for this group on fighting the Trandoshans, Kalifa was killed."

"That wasn't your fault." I said to him. "If you didn't have the group rescue me I would have been killed."

"So you're okay with any decision I make?" He asked me.

"I will support your decision." I said to him. He nodded at me as we walked over to the group.

While the group was arguing with each other, the both of us walked in and the group became quiet and stared at us. "We have come to a decision." Adam said to the group. "We're gonna head home…after we take out there base." After Adam said that he sat next to the group and said, "Since we have a ship, we have a slight advantage over them. If we can get the drop on them, then we'll be able to hit them hard and put an end to this nightmare."

"How are we gonna be able to attack them?" O-Mer asked. "We don't even have any weapons."

Adam smiled at him and said, "Yes we do." Adam then led the group to the armory room of the ship and showed them all the bombs and guns he had. "What do you think guys?"

"I think we may have a slight advantage over them." Jason said with a grin on his face as everyone started to arm up.

**Uh oh. Those lizards are in for it now. If you like the story continue reading to see what will happen now.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright everyone get ready for this chatter because it looks like that all hell is about to break loose. Star Wars is owned by Disney. Okay enough with that, let's get started.**

**Chapter 24: Hunters Become The Hunted**

_Nightstalker: The Next Morning (Adam's POV)_

After I decide to take out the Trandoshan base before we leave this place, everyone started to arm up for the attack. Jinx and O-Mere were grabbing some of Anthony's rifles while Chewie grabbed Anthony's double barrel shotgun. Jason was also grabbing some sniper rifles we had in the armory, since he's good with long-range weapons. Ahsoka on the other hand didn't grab any weapons because she told me that she didn't feel comfortable using blasters.

As everyone was getting ready, I grabbed a few grenades to throw at the lizards and I also grabbed a few grenades. Once we were all ready, I inserted Zeta's chip inside the _Nightstalker _to give her full control of the ship. As the ship took off and started to head towards the Trandoshan base, everyone sat next to each other and asked each other on how we were going to take out the base. O-Mer looked at me and asked, "So Razor how are we going to do this?"

"Simple." I said to him. "While Zeta is flying the ship to take out any speeders, you, Jinx, Chewie, and Jason are going to stay outside the base and take care of any Trandoshans that you see. Ahsoka and I will go inside the base to take out their leader."

As the ship flew Zeta said, "Razor. We're approaching the base."

After she said that I looked outside the window and saw that the base was high up in the sky, above the jungle. "Good." I said to her. I then got up and said to the group, "Alright everybody get ready! We're approaching the base!" After I said that everybody got up and walked to the main door of the ship. I then said, "Zeta open the main door!"

"Got it." She said to me. "Opening the main door in 3… 2… 1" After she said one the doors opened.

_Trandoshan Base: Outside (Normal POV)_

After the doors opened Razor and his friends looked and saw about thirty to forty Trandoshans outside the base. Razor activated his saber and said, "Fire the main cannons Zeta!"

"Firing main cannons." She said as she aimed the guns towards the lizards below them. As she started firing all of the guns at the Trandoshans, they all started to scatter and hide behind crates that were near them. While Zeta was firing the guns, a large area on the outside of the base was cleared.

"Everybody out now!" Razor said as everyone started to jump off the ship and land on the platform outside the base. After everyone was off the ship, Razor said to Zeta, "Zeta I need you to take out any speeders and ships that come near this place!"

"Yes sir." She said as Razor jumped off the ship and landed on the platform with the rest of the group.

After the group landed on the platform the Trandoshans who were hiding behind the crates began to fire their blasters at the group. Razor looked at Ahsoka and said, "Ahsoka I need you to get us some cover!"

"Got it!" She said as she used the force to pull two large crates to shield the group from the Trandoshans.

"Good." He said to her. He peaked around the crate and saw that there were snipers on top of the base. He looks at Jason and says, "Jason! You see those snipers?!"

Jason peaked his head around the crate and saw the snipers before they could shoot him. "Yeah!" He said.

"Take them out!" He said as Jason grabbed his sniper and fired at the other snipers. While Jason was firing at the snipers, Razor looked at Jinx, O-Mer and Chewbacca and said, "Chewie and Jinx! I need you guys to cover me and Ahsoka while we storm the base!"

"You got it!" Jinx said as Chewbacca let out a loud roar.

Razor then turned to O-Mer and said, "O-Mer I need you to watch everybody's back! Help them with anything they need!"

"Yes sir!" He said to him.

Razor then looked at the entire the group and said, "Alright let's move!" Everyone then went to their jobs. Jason started firing at on top of the base while O-Mer was firing at any lizard that came near him or anybody else. While those two were watching each other, Jinx and Chewbacca were firing any Trandoshan that came in their sites. As they fired at the lizards, Razor and Ahsoka were getting ready to storm the base once the outside was cleared long enough for them to run to it.

After firing at the lizards for a few minutes, Jinx yelled out, "Okay you're clear go!" Razor then threw a smoke grenade over the crates and into the cleared platform to cover him and Ahsoka.

"Let's go!" He said to her before the two of them left the safety of the crate and ran into the smoke.

While those two were running through the smoke, O-Mer asked, "Did they make it?!"

Jinx looked through the smoke and saw that Razor and Ahsoka reach the front door of the base. "Yeah they made it!"

"Okay guys let's buy them all the time they need!" Jason said as he reloaded his sniper and continued firing at the Trandoshans.

When Ahsoka and Razor reached the front door, Razor looked at Ahsoka and asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah." She said to him.

"Okay on my mark." Razor said as he pulled a flash bang grenade from the side of his waist. He then activated the bomb and threw it inside the base. As soon as the grenade detonated inside the base, Razor said, "Now!" The two of them then went inside the base.

_Inside The Base_

After the grenade detonated, Razor and Ahsoka ran inside the base, looking for the Trandoshan responsible for this. As they walked inside the base they saw that nobody was inside. The two of them walked around and saw all the trophies they collected over the years, all the jedi they have killed. Ahsoka then saw all the padawan braids these monsters have collected. Razor also found a wall full of skulls that looked like they were from the padawans they killed. This made Razor furious.

While he and Ahsoka were looking around, the two of them heard a noise. They turned to see where it came from and then they heard another noise. And in a split second the black Trandoshan ambushed Razor and had his hands around his throat, while two other Trandoshans grabbed Ahsoka. The black lizard looked at Razor and said, "I told you I would have your head! You murdered my son!" After he said that Ahsoka looked at Razor with a shocked look on her face.

"I killed your son because he kidnapped my girlfriend, and murdered my other friend!" Razor said.

"And now I will my revenge! Because of you I will never see him again!" He said to Razor. The black Trandoshan then had his friends grab a knife had held it to Ahsoka's neck. "That is why I'm going to make you watch my friends take away your girlfriend!" When the lizards were about to cut Ahsoka's throat, she kicked the Trandoshan with the knife away from her and threw the other lizard at him. Once Ahsoka was freed, Razor was able to free himself from the leaders grip and started throwing punches and kicks.

While Razor was fighting the leader, Ahsoka was fighting the two Trandoshans, using the force, throwing them across the room and then threw one outside the base. She then used to force to grab the other Trandoshan and throw him against the wall and pull him towards her for her to land a punch in the face.

When Razor was fighting the leader, the black lizard grabbed a small ax and started swinging it at Razor. Razor was able to dodge his swings and was able to activate his sabor and cut the ax in half. When he found out that the ax was useless, the black Trandoshan threw it away and ran towards him and knocked the sabor off of Razor's hand. After Razor had lost his saber, he and the Trandoshan leader began to throw punches at each other, like wild animals.

And that is when Razor was able to wrap his arms around the leaders head and neck. While he had him in a chokehold the leader saw Razor's saber on the ground and reached for it. As soon as Razor saw the leader reach for his saber, Razor had no other choice but to end the fight now. Using all of his strength Razor twisted the black Trandoshan's head and snapped his neck, killing him.

When Razor heard the neck snap, he released his grip on the Trandoshan, looked at Ahsoka who then looked back at Razor and asked, "Is it true? Did you really murder his son?"

"After Kalifa was shot and you guys ran off into the jungle, I threw a shuriken at the Trandoshan that shot her and it turned out he was the leader's son." He said to her. "I killed his son to protect the group, but I didn't murder him like he murdered Kalifa."

Ahsoka then nodded at him and said, "Let's get out of here." She then got Razor on his feet and walked outside the base. When they got outside they saw the group waiting for them outside the base. And they also noticed that they killed every Trandoshan that was outside.

Jason looks at them and asks, "Well was your part of this mission successful?"

Razor looks at him and says, "It's finished." After he said that, Zeta flew the _Nightstalker_ to them and opened the door. Razor then looks at the group and says, "Let's go home guys."

_Nightstalker (Adam's POV)_

After everyone got inside the ship and started getting seated, I looked at Jason and asked, "Jason do you have a minute?"

"Yeah." He said while the both of us walked to the front of the ship.

I said to Zeta, "Zeta. Set a course to Kashyyyk."

"Yes sir." She said as the ship flew off of the moon and made a lightspeed jump.

While the ship was going through hyperspace, I looked at Jason and said, "Jason over the last few days you have shown a lot of courage. You remind me of myself when I started doing these kinds of missions and that is why I want you to make you an offer."

"What's the offer?" He asked.

"I have a strike team on Coruscant called Saber Team. We're the team that fights the battles the Rebublic can't handle. And we are assigned missions that are like the mission we just did together at the Trandoshan base." I explained to him.

"So what are you saying?" He asked.

"Do you want to be part of the team?" I asked him.

"I'm in." He said.

After our discussion was over, Ashoka walked in the room and asked, "Hey guys what's up."

I looked at her and said, "Nothing much. Jason has agreed to become a member of Saber Team."

"I hope you're okay with that?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine with that?" She said to him. "Welcome to the team." Ahsoka said as she welcomed the newest member of Saber Team.

**Well guys I guess this isn't going to be the last time we see Jason. Like the story? Leave a comment and tell me what you think about it. I'll see you guys on the final chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright everyone here is the last chapter of Fallen Brothers. I don't anything else to say other than Disney owns Star Wars. I'll see you guys at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 25: A Little R &amp; R Time**

_Apartment: A Week Later (Ahsoka's POV)_

It's been a week since Adam rescued me and my friends from the Trandoshans. After we left the Trandoshan moon, Wasskah, we dropped of Chewbacca at his home planet, Kashyyyk, and then went back to Coruscant where Adam dropped off Jinx, O-Mer, Jason and I before he and Zeta went back to the warehouse.

A few days later, Anthony and Barriss came back from their honeymoon, where they told us the spent the last few days in a small lake house on Naboo. After they told us they had a great time on Naboo, they asked us how Adam and I did when they left. I wanted to tell them about what happened when I was kidnapped by the Trandoshans, but I decided not to tell the. However I did tell them that we went on a mission on Felucia and that we ran into a jedi padawan, called Jason who helped us take over a Separatist base, and later was asked to join Saber Team. After I told them that Jason accepted the offer, the two of them were happy to here that they were going to have another member in the team.

After Jason returned to the Jedi Temple, he shaved his long hair and only left a small buzz cut on his head. He also was given two blue dual lightsabers, while I was given back my two lightsabers that I left on Felucia.

Since my master didn't need me for today, I went over to Adam's apartment to spend some time with him once he got back from work. After I got to the apartment, I opened the door and walked around and waited for Adam to come. As I waited, I looked around the apartment, looking at some of the pictures he had that were on the wall. The pictures were the students that he and his brother knew when their plane crashed. When I was looking at the pictures I noticed that he nor Anthony had pictures of Barriss and I. I'm guessing he didn't want anybody knowing that the two of them were in a relationship with us. After waiting for about an hour the front door opened and Adam walked inside the apartment. As soon as he walks in he sees me and asks, "Ahsoka what are you doing here?"

"My master didn't need me at the temple, so I thought I would come by to see you." I said to him.

"Look Ahsoka I'm happy to see you." He said to me. "But I had a long day at work and I could really use some rest and relaxation."

I then sat the couch and asked, "How about I rub your back?"

"That sounds nice." He said as he sat on the couch and I went behind him and starting rubbing his back. "Oh man that feels right."

"You like that?" I asked him.

"Yeah I like that." He said with a smile on his face. He then turned his head to me and said, "But something doesn't feel right."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't think it's right for someone to rub my back when I don't rub theirs." He said to me. He then said, "Wrap your feet around me."

"What?" I asked him

"Wrap your feet around my waist." He said. "So I can rub your feet."

I then wrapped my feet around his waist, just like he said and then he started to take off by boots and then he removed my socks. After he removed my socks, he started rubbing my feet, which started to feel really good. "How does that feel?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Feels really good." I said as he rubbed my feet. I looked at him and then said, "Come here." I then gave him a kiss on the lips as we stopped rubbing each other and started to pull our bodies close to each other. As we kissed each other I started to remove my clothes while he started to unbutton his shirt. While we were removing our clothes we managed to work our way to Adam's bedroom where I pushed Adam on top of the bed and started to crawl towards him. As he lid on the bed I climbed over the lower part of his body and started to remove his belt and unbutton his jeans. After I removed his pants he stopped me and said, "I'm guessing this is your way of thanking me for saving you."

'I guess so." I said to him.

"Ahsoka as much as I want this. I can't let you do this." He said to me.

"Adam it's okay." I said.

"No it's not okay." He said to me. "I don't want you to get expelled from the order."

I crawled closer to him and lid on his chest and asked, "Do you remember what Anthony and Barriss told us when they decided to get married?" He nodded at me and then I said, "They said that any day could be their last and that they wanted to cherish every moment they had together, and that is why the got married. Well I want the same thing for us. I want us to create memories that we will cherish forever."

"If your master or the Jedi Counsel found out about us, they won't let us be together." HE said to me.

"Which is why we should take advantage of this moment." I said to him.

After a long pause Adam then said, "You know what, we should take advantage of every moment we have together." We both smiled at each other as we dimmed the light in the room and hid under the blankets as we created a memory that we would not forget.

**Okay everyone that is it for Fallen Brothers. I want to thank those who followed this story and also added this to their favorites. I hope to see you all tomorrow when I post up the next story in this series called Brothers at War. See you guys tomorrow.**


End file.
